All You Wanted
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: AU! Brooke returns home to be with her family and friends, hoping to provide a stable home for her daughter. She never expected that the move back home would bring her a love she has always dreamed of, but never realized she wanted. NH,BJu,JP,SB,RO
1. I'm Going Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I'm just playing with them. It's fun you should try it...and that was slightly dirty...oh well. Enjoy =)

**Authors Note: **Howdy y'all!! Not a clue as to why I'm suddenly Southern lol...um...this is a new fic, obviously. I just had this idea pop in my head, sat down, and this is what came of it. This is a very AU story, meaning it never happened!! Just letting all y'all know so you don't gang up on me in review sayin' "This never happened on OTH"-trust me, it's been done before.

**Also, big thanks to Angell (angell4NEpats) she looked over this for me...check out her stories...they are awesome!!**

**Things in this fic you need to know:**

1) Brooke is Haley's older sister.

2) Lucas and Nathan are **NOT** related.

3) Lucas and Nathan are both in the NBA, and Lucas is mentioned in this story, but not a major character...at least not yet.

4) The love triangle from hell never happened, as Lucas is not from Tree Hill, and doesn't know who any of the other characters are.

5) Julian is Jake's friend, and will be a major role in the story later on.

6) Couples will be: Naley, **Brulian** (eventually), Jeyton, Skevin, Rowen (Rachel/Owen)

7) Brooke does own C/B and will open up shop in TH

8) **No attack on Brooke**-I will not follow any story line that includes violence, I grew up around it, and **will not** put anyone (fictional or not) in that situation.

9) Reviews are love, leave some

* * *

Brooke James never thought her life would turn out the way it has. She is living her dream as a fashion designer up in New York. She has the best family on the planet as far as she's concerned. Her younger sister of fifteen months, Haley James-Scott is her best friend, and they would do anything for each other. She has a nephew, Jamie, whom she loves to death. She is also the mother to a very bright three and a half year old little girl, who since the day she was born has been Brooke's number one priority.

Emily Danielle James, Emma for short, was a surprise that Brooke wasn't ready for. When Brooke found out that she was pregnant, she told her boyfriend at the time, Lucas Roe. He accused Brooke of cheating, that the baby couldn't possibly be his, they were safe every time. She retaliated saying that when they came home from one of his NBA parties that they were both drunk, and may have forgotten.

He told her to "get rid of it", to which she just got rid of him. She wasn't going to kill her child, or give it to someone else to raise. She immediately called Haley the moment the pregnancy had been confirmed and answered all her questions about Lucas's reaction. Haley was there for Brooke every step of the way throughout the pregnancy. While Nathan was away working toward his own NBA stardom, Haley and Jamie had lived with Brooke in New York. Haley was there for the birth of her niece and goddaughter.

Emily was born on a cool February night at 4:03am. The little girl is the spitting image of her mother, save for her blue eyes which she inherited from Lucas. She possesses her mother's smile, the dimples appearing only when she's really happy. She knows that she is loved, and has only asked about her daddy one time. Brooke showed her a picture of Lucas and said that she could keep it. She never told Emma that he doesn't want anything to do with her. That is a hard thing for a child to live with; the fact that no matter how much you are loved, you weren't wanted by a parent. Emma has her Uncle Nathan wrapped around her little finger and she knows it. She gets whatever she desires from him. If she asked for a pony he would go to the ends of the earth to make sure she got one.

Despite being rich and able to afford anything for her daughter, Brooke wants for Emma to be raised in Tree Hill, where your social status doesn't matter. She wants her to be raised around her family and have friends that will be with her for life. Brooke loves New York, it's been a wonderful place to build her business, but she's ready for home. So for the first time in four years, Brooke is going home. She's going back to the town she loves, and the friends she's only seen a handful of times. She doesn't know what this lifestyle change will mean for her or for Emma, but she knows that she will be able to breathe easier and be a lot happier in Tree Hill knowing that her and her daughter won't have to worry about the dangers of city streets.

Brooke turns her head to look at her sleeping daughter. She had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the short flight from New York to North Carolina. The pilot announced over the intercom that they would be landing at the airport in a few minutes and to fasten our seat belts. Emma never got the chance to take it off, and neither had Brooke. She'd been too busy thinking about what lies ahead. She's already formulating her plans. She is going to open a Clothes over Bros store in Tree Hill and run her business from her home town. The New York office will be fine with its newest Executive, Millicent Huxtable. Millie had been promoted from Brooke's assistant, and she was affectionately called 'Aunt Millie' by Emma. Brooke couldn't imagine letting anyone else take her place in New York.

When the plane lands, Brooke doesn't have the heart to wake her daughter. She grabs her purse and Emma's V-Smile then carefully unbuckles her and hoists her up. She smiles when Emma snuggles into her neck. She steps off the plane and into the busy air port. She smiles when she sees her baby sister and nephew. Had Emma been awake, she would have ran and crashed into Haley and Jamie. Instead of running into each other, they both smile and Brooke fell into Haley's arms. Brooke once again smiles when she feels Jamie wrap his little arms around her legs. Haley kisses Emma's head and smiles at Brooke again.

"Welcome home, Tigger," Haley says with a squeeze of Brooke's free hand.

"Yeah Aunt Brooke, welcome home," Jamie says looking up at his favorite aunt with a smile.

"Thank you, Jimmy Jam. Lets go get our bags and get out of here," Brooke suggests, not letting go of Haley's hand.

After baggage claim, and getting Emma in her car seat, the foursome is ready to leave the busy parking lot. Jamie is content in the back seat watching one of his DVDs and Emma still hasn't awoken yet. Brooke is watching the scenery fly by and inwardly she's thinking about how great it is to be home. You don't get scenery like this in New York. You get over populated streets and sidewalks, and too many skyscrapers to count. She's glad to be home, Emma will love it here.

"What's on your mind, B?" Haley asks, noticing that her normally gabby big sister is suddenly a mute.

Brooke tears her eyes away from the window and smiles. "Just thinking about how great it is to be home. And thank you for putting Em and I up until I can locate a place. I promise, we will be out of your hair as soon as I find a house."

"Brooke, it's no trouble at all. It's going to be like old times. Only instead of sharing a room, we can share a whole house. You know that you can stay with us as long as you want. I told Nathan that you guys were crashing at the house until you found a new place to live and he was about to jump on the next flight from LA to Wilmington just so he could be here to help you and Emma get settled in."

Brooke smiles, she can imagine her brother-in-law doing exactly that. "Typical Nathan. When is he coming home anyways?"

"In a couple weeks. They are playing the Kings this Friday, and if they beat them, they will play the Lakers for the championship title. So we're hoping that the Bobcats are the champions. But if they aren't, it just means that I get to see my husband sooner, which I'm okay with."

Brooke nods and smiles. She's always envied Haley and Nathan. They have been the true definition of 'True Love'. Having been married at sixteen and in the middle of their high school career, Brooke was always rooting for them to work out, and at times she really thought things would end. She remembers when Chris Keller came rolling through brought Haley out of her shell, and wanted her to go on tour with him. She told Nathan and he gave her an ultimatum. The tour or him. She remembers staying up with Haley and their older sister Taylor for the better part of the night that night, Taylor and Brooke had advised Haley that in the end it was her decision to make. She had to do what was right for her.

So, Haley went on tour with Keller. Nathan was livid. He had been hoping that she would pick him, but she chose her dreams instead. After she had left, Nathan reverted back to his old ways, before Haley had come into his life. He started drinking and partying more, Brooke tried to help him sober up and realize that what he was asking of Haley was unfair. You shouldn't have to choose between your dreams and your husband. When Nathan received the letter about High Flyer's, he went without a second thought, with the idea in his head that since Haley had given up on their marriage, he could live his dream as well. His father, Dan had annulment papers drawn up and hand delivered it to Haley while she had been on tour. That really put things in perspective for her. She realized that no dream was worth giving up on her marriage and the boy she loves. She left the tour that night, which was also the night that Nathan came home from High Flyer's. She had gone to Brooke's first, who informed her that Nathan was home again, and she showed up on his door step.

It took them a while, but they soon were back to being Naley, as Brooke nicknamed them. Now at twenty-two years old, and sharing a beautiful son, they are both able to live their dreams. Nathan was pursing his dreams of playing professional basketball, and just recently their friend Peyton Sawyer got Haley back into the recording studio. Peyton had recently opened up her own record label, Red Bedroom Records, and was in the process of recruiting every talented person she could find. Her first artist, Mia Catalano is doing extremely well, and crashed at Brooke's place when she went to the city for Good Morning America.

"So, what else has been going on in Tree Hill since Christmas?" Brooke asks, trying to change the subject.

Haley smiles and jumps into all the town gossip that is going on and of course what their friends have been up to. Peyton and Jake have rekindled their love, and are on the verge of marriage. Jenny is going into the third grade, and is almost as smart at Haley was when she was that age. Jake's friend, Julian Baker is a new face in town and was happily accepted in their group of wacky friends. Mouth is living his dream as a sports reporter for the local news station. Skills and Bevin have just announced that they are expecting their first child. The new bartender, Owen, has been claimed by Rachel, too bad the poor guy doesn't know it yet

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. I can't wait to see everyone. I'm so glad to be home, Haley. I never realized how much I missed it here. I missed everyone, but mostly you, Jamie and Nathan."

"We missed you too, Brooke. You have no idea how much," Haley responds, turning into the driveway of her home and turning the car off. "Come on, let's get you settled. I'll start dinner after everything is all set up for you guys."

Brooke smiles at her little sister knowingly, "Food of the Gods?"

"You know it. Only the best for my big sister and favorite niece."


	2. To Be Happy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I'm just playing with them. It's fun you should try it...and that was slightly dirty...oh well. Enjoy =)

**Also, big thanks to Angell (angell4NEpats) she looked over this for me...check out her stories...they are awesome!!**

* * *

Haley shows Brooke to the guest room, and watches as she places her sleeping daughter in the middle of the queen size bed. Brooke grabs the throw blanket at the foot of the bed and covers Emma with it. Haley helps Brooke bring up the remainder of their bags from down stairs. She and Brooke sit on the side of the bed, and Haley places her hand on Brooke's leg.

"I am so happy that you decided to come home, Brooke. I've missed you and so has Jamie. I'm here for you no matter what. Whatever you need, you know that right?" Haley asks of her big sister.

Brooke nods and smiles, "I know that Hales, and I love you even more for it. I'm glad that I decided to move back. New York was great, but never in the years that I've been there did it start to feel like home. This is where I want to be, this is where I want my daughter to be raised. We're all gonna be okay."

"I'm so proud of you," Haley says.

"Proud of me for what?"

"For raising Emma all on your own. She's an amazing little girl, Brooke. You have done so well with her so far. Not many people would have the guts to do what you're doing-being a single mother. It has to be one of the bravest things that I've seen you do. You're my hero, B. James."

Brooke pulls Haley in for a hug. "H. James, you are pretty amazing yourself. I got lucky, she's the best thing that has happened to me. I still don't know what I did to deserve someone so perfect to call my own."

"I know what you mean, I think that about Jamie all the time. Well, I'll let you unpack and rest for a while. Everyone is excited about you coming home, so I expect a house full of people in a few hours. I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Haley says, standing up from the bed and walking out the bedroom door.

Brooke looks at her luggage and sighs. She's always hated unpacking, it seems that as soon as she unpacks everything, it's time to pack it back up again. She has to remind herself that this isn't a business trip to Paris or Rome. That she has finally come back to the place where it all started for her. With that in mind, she gets off the bed and starts opening the suitcases, placing the items in the dresser that is in the room. Once everything that needs to be in the dresser is in place, she moves to the garment bags and starts hanging up her and Emma's clothes.

She hears a rustling coming from the bed, and smiles when she sees her little girl yawn and stretch. Emma opens her eyes, looking around to see where she is. Brooke walks over to the bed and sits next to her daughter.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Brooke greets her daughter quietly, even though it's well into the after noon.

Emma blinks, and smiles at her mom. "Where are we Mama?"

"At Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's. You slept the whole plane ride here."

"Aw, man! I didn't get to see any clouds up close?" Emma asks, clearly bummed out.

"Sorry, baby girl, but you were just too tired from waking up so early. Maybe next time," Brooke suggests.

Emma sighs. "I guess. How long are we staying here?"

"Just until Mama can find us a house, and then we will be living just a few minutes away. You ready to get up and play with Jamie?"

Emma nods her head smiling, "I can't wait to see Aunty Haley!!"

Brooke holds out her hand, "Well come on! Let's go then."

Emma runs out of the room ahead of Brooke, and she smiles when she hears her daughter greet her Aunt.

"Aunty Haley!!!"

"Munchkin!! You're awake! Oh I missed you!" Haley says happily to the little girl in her arms.

"I missed you too, Aunty Haley! Where's Uncle Nate?" Emma questions, looking around the house.

"Uncle Nate is in California," Haley answers.

Emma hangs her head, "But that's so far away."

"I know, tell me about it. He'll be home soon, Jellybean. I'm sure he'll have presents too," Haley whispers.

Emma's eyes light up, "Well, that would be awesome!"

Brooke watches the exchange between her sister and her daughter and smiles. This is exactly what they both needed. She's never seen Emma this happy before. She watches as Emma starts helping Haley with dinner. Emma hands Haley the box of macaroni, and Jamie is also helping.

"Hey family, need a hand?" Brooke asks, making herself known.

Haley turns and smiles, "Hey Tigger, you can set the table if you want. How'd unpacking go? I know you hate the task."

"It was over before I knew it, thank God. So, Jamie, do you like your school?" Brooke asks of her nephew. He just started Pre kindergarten at the elementary school that she and Haley as well as the rest of their siblings went to.

"Yeah. Miss Lauren is really cool. Is Emma gonna go to my school too? I'll protect her, Aunt Brooke, I promise," Jamie says excitedly. She knows he'll guard his cousin with his life, but she tells him that she still has another year before she can start at that school. But she will be joining him next year.

"Who could that be?" Brooke asks, when the door bell rings.

"Answer it and find out, sis," Haley responds, a smile playing on her lips.

Brooke abandons her task of setting the table and walks through the house to the front door. She swings the door open and is in shock to see who is standing there before her.

"B. James!!" the curly haired blonde exclaims, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Brooke returns the hug just as strongly. "Hey P. Sawyer. It's so good to see you. I missed you."

Breaking the hug, Peyton says, "I missed you too Brooke."

"What's a guy gotta do around here to get some love?" Jake asks, sarcastically.

Brooke shakes her head and answers with a smile, "Hello Jacob."

"Okay, since you've only been home for a few hours I will let the use of my full name slide, but just this once. It's great to have you home, Brooke," Jake says, taking Brooke in his arms.

"Hi Aunt Brooke," Jenny says, looking up at her from her father's side.

Brooke hugs Jenny and says, "Hey Jen. You just get bigger every time I see you."

"Well, I am 10. Where's Emma?" Jenny asks.

"She's inside helping Aunt Haley and Jamie make dinner," Brooke answers. Jenny says thank you and politely excuses herself before she runs into the house.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Brooke asks of the couple after they move into the Scott house.

Peyton tells her that she's been busy with the label and Jake is back to doing his music. They are planning on buying their first house after school is out so that Jenny isn't being moved about in the middle of the school year. But Brooke knows her best friend and knows that there is something more, something that is being left out, and she lets Peyton know.

"Peyton, what aren't you telling me?"

Peyton looks at Jake and smiles, Jake nods. "Jake asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Brooke smiles and pulls Peyton in for a hug, "That is amazing P. Sawyer! I'm so happy for you both."

"Mama!" Emma says, running into the living room where Brooke is.

"Yes, baby," Brooke says, pulling Emma up on to her lap.

"Aunt Haley says that dinner is ready," she says, and jumps off of Brooke's lap and into Peyton's arms. "Hi Aunt Peyton."

"Hey Em. How's my girl?"

Smiling Emma says, "Good. But I'm hungry too." Emma stands and grabs Peyton's hand as well as Brooke's and tugs as hard as her little body can, "Come on guys. Aunt Haley says no one can eat until you guys get in there."


	3. When I First Saw You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I'm just playing with them. It's fun you should try it...and that was slightly dirty...oh well. Enjoy =)

**Also, big thanks to Angell (angell4NEpats) she looked over this for me...check out her stories...they are awesome!!**

Reviews are Love, leave some

**

* * *

**

Jamie, Emma and Jenny are playing Wii in the living room after dinner, Peyton and Brooke are chatting about wedding plans. Haley has pulled Jake aside-giving the others the excuse of wanting him to help clean up, much to his dismay.

"Jake, when is Julian going to be back in town?" Haley asks, already formulating her

perfect plan.

"Tomorrow morning, why?"

Haley smiles deviously. "Just wondering."

"Hales?" Jake presses.

"What?" she asks innocently and with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She looks over at Jake who is looking at her like he knows she's up to something. "Okay, fine. I want to introduce him to Brooke. Julian is a good guy, and after what Brooke went through with Lucas, I think she deserves to have a great guy."

Jake nods, remembering the hell that Brooke went through when she found out about Emma. He was right there with Nathan in wanting to kill Lucas for treating Brooke the way he did. Of course, Jake had been in Savanna during that time-but that wouldn't have mattered because Brooke has always been like a sister to him. He would easily kill for her.

"Trying to play matchmaker, Haley?"

"So what if I am? She's my sister, Jake. I just want her to be happy. She and Em deserve that much," Haley answers, of course, all she can do is introduce the two, the rest would be up to them.

"I know Haley. I will have Julian call you as soon as he gets in," Jake says, looking towards the living room when he hears his daughter taunt Jamie saying that she's winning.

Haley follows his gaze and shakes her head. "Oh, go play video games you big kid."

"Sweet! Thank you!" Jake exclaims, giving Haley a friendly peck on the cheek. Soon Haley can hear Jamie.

"Uncle Jake, help me please."

Haley turns back to the sink, and buries her hands in the soapy water. She hears footsteps, and doesn't have to turn around to know that they belong to Brooke. Arms wrap around her neck and Brooke kisses her baby sister on the side of her head.

"Thank you for tonight Haley. It was great seeing Peyton, Jake and Jenny. But why didn't you tell me that they were engaged?" Brooke asks, tugging on Haley's hair gently.

"It was their news to tell. Plus, they said that if I told you that I would be in trouble and you know me. I'm a goody-goody."

Brooke laughs, as she steps to Haley's left and picks up the dishes to rinse off before placing them in the dish rack. "Yeah, you always have been."

"What can I say? Between you and Taylor, someone had to be the good kid to not worry Mom and Dad."

"Hey! I was not half as bad as Taylor! Plus, by the time I was a teenager, Mom and Dad knew every stunt that I would try to pull, and catch me in the middle of it. I blame Tay. She's a bad seed."

The girls share a laugh and many more childhood memories during the chore. Once it's completed, they both head to the living room. Brooke looks to the miniature table in the corner here all the art supplies are and finds her daughter in a dead sleep, holding a crayon. She watches as Jamie grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and covers Emma up, gently removing the crayon in his baby cousin's hand. Haley and Brooke both smile at each other, neither can get over how protective and loving Jamie is with Emma or anyone else for that matter.

"I'm going to take her upstairs. I'll be back down in a few minutes to say goodbye to them," Brooke whispers to her sister.

"Okay," Haley responds, following Brooke the rest of the way into the living room and sits on the couch. Jamie places himself on his mother's lap, rests his head on her shoulder and yawns. "Somebody's tired," Haley says in a soft voice.

Jamie tries to object to it. "No I'm not."

"Come on little boy, let's go put you in bed," Haley says, following Brooke who is carrying Emma. "We'll be right back guys," Haley informs the Jagielski clan.

Upstairs in the guest room, Brooke makes sure that her daughter is tucked in. She leans down and softly kisses Emma's forehead. Before she leaves, she plugs in Emma's night light, and softly closes the bedroom door. Haley comes out of Jamie's room and both girls head down to say goodbye to their friends.

~*~

The next morning, Brooke is having trouble breathing, and when she opens her eyes, she knows why. Emma has placed herself on Brooke's stomach, as she does that sometimes. She sits on her mother's stomach and watches her as she sleeps. She tries to figure out why her mom's face changes when she is sleeping. Sometimes when her mother sleeps, her face looks sad, and Emma doesn't know why.

Brooke smiles at her daughter. "Good morning Emily."

Emma smiles, "Morning glorious, Mama!"

Brooke laughs, ever since Emma watched the _Zenon _movies on the Disney Channel, she's incorporated their "futuristic vocabulary" into her life.

"Any reason why you are sitting on me?" Brooke asks, poking her daughter's belly playfully.

Emma giggles and shrugs, "Just watching you sleep and make funny faces. Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what, baby?"

"Make funny faces."

"Maybe I was having a bad dream."

"Oh."

"Come on munchkin, let me up," Brooke says, and is relieved when Emma gets off of her stomach. "Why don't you go down stairs and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, Mama."

~*~

After her shower, Brooke goes through her morning routine. She picks out a comfortable pair of jeans and a red tank-top. She blow dries her hair, parts it to the side and begins to apply her make-up. She plugs in her flat iron, an d waits for it to heat up, then straightens out her slightly wavy hair, not wanting to be a curly top today.

She bounds down the stairs, a smile gracing her lips, as she enters the kitchen where her sister, daughter and nephew are. Haley has made pancakes which smell delicious.

"Morning, Hales."

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Haley asks, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her sister.

Brooke smiles, "Like a baby." Brooke cuts a piece of her pancake and brings the fork to her mouth, Haley has always been a great cook. "So, I'm going house hunting today," Brooke informs Haley after swallowing the bite she had in her mouth.

Haley frowns, "Already? Brooke, you have only been in town less than twenty-four hours, I figured we'd have more time to hang out."

"Haley, I love you, but I don't want to put you guys out anymore than I have to. Plus, it's not like I'm moving back to New York. I'll only be a few minutes away. There is this really great house near the docks, I saw it online a week or so ago, and I'm gonna go check it out."

Haley gives in, even though she wishes that Brooke would relax for a week or so, she knows her sister, and once her mind is made up, that's it. "Fine. But you have to wait until Nathan comes home so he can help you and the boys with the furniture. Deal?"

"Deal," Brooke agrees, polishing off her breakfast. "Can you watch Emma while I'm out? I don't want to drag her all over town. I want to walk down memory lane by myself, and then we can all go on an outing."

"Not a problem, Tigger. Call me when you make your decision."

"Will do," Brooke says, and walks over to Emma. "Hey baby, you're going to stay here with Aunt Haley and Jamie. Mama has a few things to do, but when I come back we're all going to go out. Sound like a good idea?"

Emma smiles, "Yeah, Mama . Can we go swimming?"

"That is up to Aunt Haley, but I don't care. Give me a kiss." Emma kisses Brooke on the cheek, "Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so."

~*~

When Brooke drives through town, she remembers all the good times that she and everyone in her wacky group of friends had. She remembers the night the Ravens won the state ampionship, and running through town with them celebrating. She also remembers what happened later that night. Haley ended up in the hospital because of an unscrupulous man named Dante, who Nathan had turned to for help. It took her a long time to forgive Nathan for being the reason Haley ended up in the hospital and almost lost Jamie.

Looking back on her younger years, she wouldn't change anything. She has no regrets, she's learned from everything she has been through. This town is home, that's all she knows.

Pulling up outside the house she was telling Haley about, she smiles. This is everything she's ever wanted in a home. She can see herself raising Emma here, having her friends and family over. Maybe one day marrying someone who not only loves her, but loves her daughter as well, possibly having more kids. Before Emma, she never thought that she'd have a family of her own. Her career was too demanding, and she wasn't sure how she would balance a family and Clothes over Bros. Having Emma only proved her wrong. Once she settled into a routine, it was as if she were meant to be a mother all along.

She tours the house, and tells her realtor that she'll take it. She signs the papers, and the realtor hands her the keys. She's just bought her first home, and couldn't feel more proud. She's come so far in the four years since high school. Her company is skyrocketing, she has an amazing daughter, a beautiful sister and is back where she belongs. When she walks into Haley's house, she hears a male's voice. She knows that it's not Nathan or Jake. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she follows the two voices to the kitchen.

"Hales, I'm back. I bought the house, I can't wait for you to see it!" Brooke interrupts on purpose, making herself known.

Haley smiles, and responds, "Brooke, that's great. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Brooke nods, and Haley turns the ma n around so that he and Brooke are face to face. The moment their eyes meet, Brooke almost stumbles. He is the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. "Brooke, this is Julian. Julian, my sister, Brooke James."

Julian grins at her, goodness, what a grin. "Hi, I'm Julian."

"Brooke, nice to meet you."

"You too. I met Emma earlier, she's an amazing little girl. Looks just like her mother, very beautiful," Julian complements, and grins again when Brooke blushes slightly. Haley smiles and slips quietly from the room. The rest would be up to them. She's introduced them, and from the looks of things, she made the right choice.


	4. Thinking Over

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up...I've been working like crazy...and trying to get things organized for a possible trip this summer and for my birthday which is still months away...but here is an update for you. No Brulian in this chapter, mostly Baley...I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Lyrics Used:** Thinking Over by Dana Glover (awesome song, listen to it, it is so BJu!!)

Reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

* * *

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things..._

Later that night, after the kids had gone to bed, Brooke and Haley are left alone in the living room. Brooke is telling Haley all about the house that she just bought, and how she can't wait to move in. Brooke then changes the subject to Julian.

"Haley James-Scott, you're trying to set me up," Brooke accuses, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley responds.

Brooke squint's her eyes at her sister, "You have always been a terrible liar Haley."

Haley sighs, defeated. "Okay, okay. But you gotta admit Julian is a great guy."

Brooke nods, "Yes, he is. We only talked for a couple hours, but Haley, I have Emma to consider. I can't just jump into a relationship with out thinking about my daughter first. What if Julian and I start dating, and everything goes wonderfully, but something happens and we split up? I don't want Emma to get attached to someone if the person isn't going to be in her life permanently."

"Brooke, this isn't marriage, it's just a guy. Tell me this, if he asks you out, will you say yes?"

Will she say 'yes'? Of course she will, he's gorgeous. It's been far too long since she's been in the company of a man. Of course she'll go out with Julian. Who wouldn't? "Yes, but Haley-"

"Don't 'but Haley' me. You have been through a lot and I just want to see you happy."

"I never said that I wasn't happy, Hales. I have an amazing life, career, family and most importantly, I have Emma. Why would you think that I'm not happy?"

"Okay, maybe you are happy, but Brooke, you haven't been with anyone since Lucas. I know he hurt you and you are protecting your heart, and your daughter, but who's to say that Julian isn't what you both needed? You should have seen them today, Brooke. She was smiling and playing and he was down on the floor playing with both her and Jamie, he adores her and he's only been around her for a couple hours."

Brooke tries to imagine seeing Julian with her daughter, and the image in her head only makes her weaker than she already is. She knows that she has been protecting herself since Lucas walked out on her, and she's convinced herself that she doesn't need a man to be happy.

Then she met Julian. The moment that he grinned at her, she was a goner. His grin should be illegal; it's that affective on her. The short time they talked, she already decided that he was too good to be true. He is an aspiring movie producer, who moved here from LA to start his own company and get out from under is fathers thumb. He and Jake met in Savannah while he was attending the art college Peyton was looking into when she moved down to be with Jake after high school. To top it all off, he said he just wants to find what everyone else has found. A family.

He really is too good to be true, but she doesn't want to open her heart to someone so quickly after meeting them. But from what Haley's told her about Julian, how is she going to stay away from him? He's already become a part of their 'group', Emma adores him, and face it, Tree Hill is a small town-you make four left turns and you're back in the center of town. She can't avoid him forever, and she's not so sure that she wants to.

"Brooke!" Haley shouts loud enough to wake the kids, but hoping she didn't. Brooke looks up startled. "I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking, I can't avoid him forever. I don't even know if I want to, Haley and I've just met him. Is that crazy? I've just met him and I don't want to stay away from him. He's just so interesting. I don't know what to do, Hales. I'm so confused right now. I want to know more about him, but I don't think that I'm ready to give my heart to someone."

Haley smiles sympathetically at her sister. "So, maybe you don't start with giving him your heart. Maybe you start by being friends."

Brooke sighs, "Yeah, I know you're right. It's just been so long since I've even given a thought to dating. I've been so focused on the company and raising Emma that I've put myself last."

"You always do that, B. That's just who you are. But it's time for you to be happy for once. Emma will like who ever you like, if it's Julian, great, if it's someone else…Emma will go where you go."

Brooke nods and excuses herself, telling Haley that she needed to sleep on it. If today was only the first day meeting Julian, she didn't want to know what tomorrow would bring.

~*~

Haley is reading the morning paper when her cell phone goes off. Seeing that it's Nathan, she answers with excitement in her voice.

"Hey, baby!!"

"Morning, Hales. It's really good to hear your voice," Nathan tells his wife, grinning from ear to ear. She's in for a surprise.

Haley smiles into the phone. "Yours too baby, I miss you so much. So does Jamie."

"I miss you guys too. Where is that son of ours? It sounds quiet."

"Still sleeping, thank goodness, I don't have to start thinking of breakfast just yet. Brooke and Emma are still asleep too. So it's just me awake."

Nathan smiles, "Yeah I can just see you now: sitting at the counter, still in your robe, drinking coffee from your favorite green mug, a plate of toast, a news paper in front of you and the phone to your ear with your hair pulled back at the nape of your neck in a loose ponytail."

Haley closes her eyes, just hearing his voice takes away the miles that separate them. "God, Nathan, you know me so well."

She's so lost in the memory of him that he has enough time to sneak in the door she has her back to, and he closes it gently, not even making a clicking sound.

"Maybe I was watching you from the back yard."

Haley flies a good foot in the air and spins around. "Nathan Royal Scott!! You scared the daylights out of me!"

Nathan drops his bag on the floor by his side and slides his phone into his jeans pocket and shrugs, "Yeah, but it was worth it."

Haley nods and practically runs into Nathan's waiting arms and wraps her legs around his waist. "I missed you so much, Nate."

"I missed you too, Haley James-Scott," Nathan returns, and kisses his wife with all the love he can muster.

"Jamie is going to be so thrilled to see you. We're disappointed that your team didn't make it to the championship, but we are so glad that you're home."

Nathan nods his head, "Yeah, I'm disappointed we didn't make it either, but there is always next season. Plus, I really wanted to come home. I missed you guys, and I wanted to see Brooke and Em. How are they adjusting to living back here?"

"Brooke is enjoying it. She's glad to be home and with people who love her and Emma is just pleased as punch that she gets to see Jamie everyday. I introduced Brooke to Julian yesterday."

Nathan's eyebrows shoot up, "Really. How'd that go?"

"It went well. He was great with Emma, you should have seen him, Nathan," Haley says, trying to soften Nathan up. He and Julian don't really get along. In the few times they've been around each other, Julian always found some way to get under Nathan's skin.

Nathan sighs, "You know how I feel about him, Haley. The guy annoys me. If something comes of him and Brooke, and he breaks her heart like that dumb ass ex-boyfriend of hers, I may have to kill him."

"Nathan, calm down. They only just met yesterday. But if something does happen between them, I'm glad you love my sister enough to take him out if he does something to hurt her or Em."

Nathan nods, mentally calming himself down, reminding himself that he just got home and has his wife in his arms. He looks at Haley with a raised eyebrow, "So, how long do you think we have before Jamie and company wake up?"

Haley smiles and says, "Well, Brooke and I were up past midnight last night, and Jamie and Emma didn't go to bed till eleven or so. I'd say we have a few hours yet."

Nathan stands, pulling Haley up and throwing her over his shoulder. Haley squeals and Nathan runs upstairs for a proper welcome home greeting.

~*~

Brooke wakes up around ten, looking to her side where her daughter was; she notices that the little girl is already awake. She's surprised that Emma didn't wake her up. She shrugs it off, and grabs her robe at the end of the bed and ties it loosely around her waist. She walks down to the kitchen to be scooped up in the arms of her raven haired brother-in-law. "Welcome home, Brookie!"

She hugs Nathan tight and says, "Thanks, Natey its good to be back. I'm gonna need your help moving again though."

Nathan looks confused, "But you just got here!"

"Moving into my own place; I bought a house a few minutes away. So what do you say, Hotshot, care to help a girl out in a few days?"

"I'd love to, Brooke."

She smiles at him, "Thank you, Nathan."

Emma runs in from the other room and jumps into Nathan's arms, "Uncle Natey can you take me and Jamie to the park? I want you to push me way up high on the swings."

Nathan kisses the little girls head. "Sure, go get your shoes on Half-pint."

"Yay!! You're the best uncle in the world!" Emma exclaims running into the other room telling Jamie, "Uncle Natey's taking us to the park Jamie!"

Nathan laughs at hearing his niece's excitement over going to the park and brings his attention back to Brooke. "So, Haley tells me that she introduced you to Julian."

Brooke sucks in a breath, noticing Haley behind Nathan trying to look like she's not listening to their conversation, "Yeah."

"Ok, I'm going to be honest here, Brooke, but you can't hate me, and you can't judge him based on my opinion of him but-"

"I'm guessing by that introduction, you don't like him?"

Nathan shakes his head, "I'm sorry, B. I can't stand him. But if you can find the good in him, like you can with everyone, because that's who you are, I'm willing to give him a second chance. But Brooke, if he hurts you or Emma, his face is my playground."

Brooke chuckles at Nathan's choice of words, and nods. "Okay, Nathan. But let me find out on my own if he's good enough for me and Emma, okay? Because the short time I spent with him, I can already see that there is something that he's hiding from everyone. And according to your wife-who sucks at trying to not listen in on someone's conversation-he was amazing with Emma."

Haley walks up to her husband and wraps her arms around his waist, "He really was, babe."

"Okay, I understand that I'm in the minority here, but I'm only looking out for my favorite niece and sister-in-law."

"I know, Nate, and I appreciate that. Really, I do. But Julian and I just met, don't get too far ahead of yourself, ok? Now, if I'm not mistaken you've promised a certain little girl that you'd take her to the park."

Nathan backs off and playfully says, "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted."

Brooke and Haley laugh and watch as Emma comes bounding down the stairs and into her uncle's waiting arms. Jamie grabs on to Nathan's free hand and the trio walks out the door.


	5. Just the Beginning

**Authors Note: **Yay!! I'm back with another update!! I bet you're all excited...well, if any of you are still reading...cause I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter...that's kind of depressing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one, and please leave your opinions. They really help. I promise.

**Song:**When You Find the One, Melissa Ethridge.

**Disclaimer:**Really, is this even necessary? If I owned OTH BJu would be married by now =)

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

_And when you make the choice to believe in your existence  
with hello you will know when you find the one_

Somehow, Brooke has ended up at the river court. This place holds so many memories for her, Haley and their friends. She remembers many times when the gang would all just show up here for the hell of it. She, Haley and Peyton, being the cheerleaders they were, would never actually play the game but they would watch and cheer on their respective guys. Brooke's original plan was to go shopping for dishes and other necessities for her new house.

She can't help but think of Lucas when she sits at the wooden picnic table. Basketball was always his thing, every time she thinks of the sport; she remembers how in love she was with him and him with her. But she remembers the pain he caused her when he said he wanted nothing to do with the child they created until after there was a DNA test done to "make sure" that the baby was his. The very fact that he would accuse her of cheating on him pisses her off more than she was the night she told him about her pregnancy. She was always with him, or at work where the only attractive guy was gay and had a crush on Lucas.

She doesn't even realize that she8 0s crying until a voice shakes her from her thoughts.

"Brooke? Are you okay?"

When she looks up she sees who the voice belongs to. She smiles at him, putting on her brave face, "Yeah, Julian. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Julian makes his way to the table and sits next to Brooke-not too close, but also not too far away. "I was out for my morning jog, and made a change to the route. I guess it's a good thing that I did, because you look like you need some comfort. What's got you so down?"

Brooke shakes her head, "It's nothing really, just thinking about stuff that has happened. The choices I made that led me here."

"Such as?" Julian presses.

She turns her head and looks at Julian, "Why are you pushing this? We've only known each other for less than 24-hours. That doesn't give you a free pass into my life history."

Julian is taken aback by her harsh tone. "I'm sorry. I was just hoping you would feel comfortable talking to someone who hasn't been a part of your past. I'm probably one of the only people who don't know what you went through and I'd be able to be unbiased. Sorry for bothering you, Brooke."

Brooke watches as he stands and starts to make his way towards the middle of the court. She finds herself calling his name, and when he stops and turns she gives him a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so used to keeping things to myself and only opening up to Haley when things get to be too much to handle."

He nods and gives her a small smile in return for her apology. "It's okay. I mean, we've only know each other less than 24-hours, it doesn't give me a free pass to your life history, right."

"Julian, I really am sorry for snapping like that. I'll open up about everything, but it won't be right away," she promises him, even though she's not exactly sure what they are right now. Are they friends? Are they something more? They've only just met, but she's so drawn to him, and it's obvious that he's drawn to her as well.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to tell me everything; but I'm around if you need to talk," Julian tells her, as he makes his way back to the picnic table.

Brooke nods, "Okay. Thank you."

He smiles warmly at her, "Sure. Anyways, back to what I was wondering when I jogged over here: What brings you to the river court?"

"Well, if you must know, I was on my way to the furniture store in Charlotte for my new house. I just took a detour."

Soon enough, Brooke and Julian are lost in conversation. Mostly meaningless, but neither seem to care. Brooke realizes that she hasn't been this comfortable with someone in a long time. She may not be telling him the 'big' stuff, but she's slowly opening up to him.

"So, Brooke, would you like some company furniture shopping?" Julian asks, silently praying she answers yes.

Brooke smiles, "Yeah, that'd be great. Don't you want to change first? Possibly shower, because, no offense but you're sweaty and gross."

Julian chuckles. "Well, that wasn't very nice, but you're right. I guess I'll meet you there?"

Brooke watches as Julian stands and slowly makes his way towards the road. "Or I can give you a lift, and we can go from there?"

"That works too."

~*~

Brooke is sitting on the couch in Julian's small apartment. She's looking through one of his magazines, only because she knows the model on the front from working with her for a Clothes over Bros photo shoot. She has to keep pushing the thought of Julian in the shower just down the hall out of her head.

And that is really hard to do. She admits it, she's attracted to him. And knowing that he's just down the hall, probably feeling the same feelings for her that she is towards him, the thoughts are just really hard to push out of her mind. It takes all her might not to turn and look when the bathroom door opens and she hears him walking down the hall. Oh, what she wouldn't give for a sneak peak.

Julian comes out a few moments later, dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt. She looks up at him and smiles. Yep, she's got it bad for this guy. Even his stubble is something she's quickly learning to love. For some reason, she thinks he may look strange without it. Stubble just suits him.

"You ready to go?" he asks, reaching down for her hand in an effort to help her rise from the couch.

She looks up at him and hesitantly places her tiny hand in his larger one. "Yeah, let's hit the road."

They walk silently down to Brooke's silver SUV, and soon enough they are headed towards the freeway.

"So what exactly are you looking for, Brooke?" Julian asks.

She's confused for a moment, thinking that he means 'what is she looking for in a man' then she remembers that he's helping her shop for her new home.

"Oh, um, I'm not exactly sure. I just want to get my furniture and have it sent to my new place soon so I can get out of my sister's hair. I love her, and she loves me, but I hate putting her out like I have been."

"I'm sure you're not putting her out. She's told me a lot about you both; how close you two are. She adores you Brooke, and she's missed you. I swear if I had to hear another random story about someone that I had never met, I was going to explode."

"What exactly has she told you?" Brooke wonders aloud, she hopes that Haley left out the most gruesome details of her life. She doesn't want to scare Julian off before they even get started.

"She told me about you starting your company as a senior in high school, which is impressive. She said that you are always there for anyone, you always put yourself last, and you have the best daughter in the world."

Brooke smiles at him mentioning Emma. Haley was right about that, Emma is the best thing that has ever happened to her. She can't remember what life was like before Emma, and she's not sure if she wants to.

"That's all?"

He turns and smiles at her, "That's all I need to know about you right now, Brooke. If you want me to know more, then feel free to tell me. But otherwise, I don't need to know anything else."

He really is too good to be true.

~*~

She's pleased with herself by the end of the day. She's picked out her living room set, and has it scheduled to be delivered to her new home in a week. Julian was a big help as well, offering her his opinion, she however found herself getting jealous at the saleswoman who was openly throwing herself at him.

"Well," Julian says as they pull up outside of his apartment complex, "I'm glad you found what you were looking for today."

She smiles at him, "Yeah. I am too, thank you for coming along."

"It was no big deal, really. To tell you the truth, I've wanted to spend some time with you since I left your sister's house last night," he tells her, giving her that grin that he's perfected over the years.

She smiles back at him. "Yeah, me too. Don't you think that's crazy? I mean, we've only just met."

"I wouldn't call it crazy. But I do know that I'd like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night. If you'd like."

Her heart is fluttering in her chest and her stomach is doing flip flops at the mere thought of going out with Julian. Haley is right though, it's time she does something for her, so she finds herself saying, "Yeah, I'd love to."

~*~

She drives back to Haley's house on autopilot. Its well into the afternoon, Emma should be down for her daily nap. When she pulls into Haley and Nathan's driveway, she has to take a moment to collect herself.

She has a date; with Julian Baker. She feels like she's back in high school. Smiling from ear to ear, dimples in full view, she rushes into the house.

"Hey, Tigger. How'd everything go?" her younger sister asks, looking up from the book she's reading.

Smiling Brooke answers, "I have a date with Julian."

Haley tosses the book she was reading onto the coffee table in front of her, Nathan who was watching ESPN makes a grunt of disapproval, but doesn't say anything.

"What?! How'd that happen?" Haley asks, the last she knew, her sister went to Charlotte for her new house.

Brooke jumps into the story of how she ended up at the river court thinking about Lucas and how Julian just happened to show up. She told them of their outing and how he just asked her out.

"God, Hales, I feel like I'm back in high school getting ready to date the captain of the basketball team."

"Watch it sis, the captain is my husband now," Haley teases.

Brooke wrinkles her nose, "Ew, not what I meant Hales."

"I know, it's just fun to see you squirm. So, when is this date?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm already nervous. There's just something about him Haley, I can't put my finger on it. But, I'm just so intrigued with him."


	6. Fearless

**Authors Note:** Here is the moment you've been waiting for. Read and enjoy. The restaurant mentioned in this story is in Wilmington; so I didn't make it up lol

**Song:** Fearless-Taylor Swift

Reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

* * *

To say that Brooke was nervous would be an understatement. She's beyond nervous. She's getting ready for her date with Julian, who never told her if it was formal or casual. But this is Tree Hill after all, how formal could one get. Unless he's going to take her to a neighboring town. Whatever the case, she has no idea what to wear. The fashion designer can not chose which outfit she should wear to save her life.

She's so lost in thought that she didn't hear the pitter-patter of her daughter's feet, let alone notice that Emma is watching her intently.

"Mama, what are you doing? Are we moving again?" Emma asks, making her way to a chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Turning to face her daughter, she smiles gently. "No, sweetie, we're not moving again. There is something that I have to tell you, Emma. Are you ready?"

Emma nods and watches as her mother walks over to where she is, and sinks down to her level. "You know that you are my number one priority, right baby?"

"No, I don't."

Brooke wrinkles her brow, "You don't?"

Emma shakes her head no, "I don't know what a 'pririty' is."

Brooke has to smile at her daughter's mispronunciation of the word and explains, "Number one priority means that you are more important to me than anything else in this world."

Emma smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, Princess, you mean more to me than anything else in this world. You're my baby. I would never do anything if I didn't think it wasn't good for you."

"Well, that's good."

Brooke is nervous about this talk, but she knows that it has to be done. "What do you think of Julian?"

Emma smiles at his name, "Mama! He played Barbie's with me! Even Jamie doesn't do that. Not even Uncle Natey. And he made funny voices for them too!"

Brooke laughs, at the thought of a grown man like Julian down on the floor playing with her daughter's Barbie's. "So do you like him?"

Emma nods her head, "Yes. Is he going to visit?"

"Kind of. He's going to take Mama out to dinner tonight."

"Do I get to go?"

"Not this time, baby. You're going to stay here and play with Jamie, Uncle Natey and Aunt Haley."

Emma frowns at her mother, "You don't want me to go with you?"

"Oh honey, of course I do, but this dinner is special. Julian wants to talk about boring grown up stuff. But I will tell him that next time he takes me to dinner we have to go to Chuck-E-Cheese and we will take you. Does that sound good?"

"YES!" Emma shouts out excitedly.

Brooke smiles, leans in and kisses Emma's forehead. "Good. Now, do you want to help me pick out something to wear?"

Emma nods and runs over to the bed where most of Brooke's wardrobe is laid out. Emma looks at the clothing and back up at her mother. "Where are you eating dinner, Mama?"

"I don't know. Julian didn't tell me."

"Well, how do you know what to wear then?"

Brooke shrugs and smiles down at her daughter and runs a hand down her daughter's chocolate colored hair, "That's why I have you to help me."

Emma smiles up at Brooke. "I like being your helper."

The mini fashion icon chooses an outfit in no time at all. Brooke dresses and slips into a pair of matching heels, then walks into the bathroom, with Emma following close behind.

"Now what are you doing, Mama?

Brooke digs out her makeup bag from one of the drawers in the bathroom and lifts Emma up to sit on the counter. "I have to put my make up on to look pretty."

"Mama, you're always pretty."

"Thank you, baby, but I have to look extra pretty tonight."

"Why?"

"Because this is called a date, which means that I get to play dress up and look pretty."

"Oh. When do I get to have a date?"

Brooke nearly chokes on herself. "Not until you're thirty."

Emma giggles and says, "What do you think of Julian, Mama?"

Brooke smiles, what does she think of Julian? How does she explain to her daughter that she finds him utterly sexy and can't wait to get her hands on him? Well, not like that, that's for sure.

"I think that Julian is a very nice man. And guess what?"

"What?" Emma asks with a smile

"Julian thinks you are an amazing little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me that you were an amazing little girl yesterday when I ran into him."

~*~

The door bell rings and Haley follows Jamie as he answers. Julian is on the other side dressed fairly casual, but still nice enough for a first date.

"Hey Jamie, Haley. Is Brooke ready to go?" he asks, directing his question to Haley. She can tell that he's nervous about the night, so she smiles at him.

"She should be, let me go get her," she answers, excusing herself. She dashes up the stairs and into the room that her sister and niece are staying in. Hearing Brooke and Emma talk back and forth about something she knocks lightly on the door, and pushes it open when she hears Brooke call out to come in.

"Hey Hales," Brooke says, looking up from playing with Emma.

"Julian is here, Brooke."

Brooke just smiles and then the nervousness hits. She's never been this nervous before. "How'd he look? Am I over dressed? Underdressed?"

Haley walks over to her sister and places her hands on her shoulders, "Brooke calm down. Breathe. You look amazing, and he looks just as nervous as you. He's dressed very casual, but he's charming enough.

Brooke nods, and takes a deep breath, "Why am I so nervous, Haley? I've been on dates before."

Haley shrugs, "Maybe it's cause you really like him?"

Brooke smiles, she's got to admit, that she's got it bad for Julian. She's been back in town for almost a week, has only known this man for three days and he's already got her weak in the knees.

"Emma why don't you go down stairs with Uncle Nathan and Jamie? Mama and I will be right down, okay?" Haley suggests to her young niece, who nods and jumps off the bed. Haley turns back to her sister, and says, "You really do look stunning Brooke. Julian won't know what hit him."

~*~

Brooke makes her way downstairs and is met by Julian at the bottom. Haley was right, he looks amazing, and she can only hope that he thinks the same of her. She sees him take a deep breath as she makes her way to him.

"You look beautiful, Brooke."

She blushes at his compliment and replies, "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

He chuckles at her comment, and tells her the dinner plans he's made. "I've got reservations at Bijou, I hope that's ok?"

"It sounds wonderful, let me just tell Emma goodbye and get my purse," Brooke says.

"Of course."

Brooke walks over to her daughter who is sitting next to Nathan on the couch. "Okay, baby. Be good for Uncle Natey and Aunt Haley. I'll see you when you wake up in the morning, okay?"

Emma nods, "Okay Mama."

Brooke leans in and kisses Emma on the forehead, "I love you sweets."

"Love you too, Mama. Bye Julian!" Emma shouts.

Julian smiles, "Goodbye Emma. Have fun tonight okay?"

Emma nods, "Okay."

~*~

When they arrive at the restaurant, the hostess seats them in a little corner table. The lighting is low and romantic, and Brooke smiles when Julian tells the hostess that they would like a bottle of the finest wine the restaurant has to offer. The woman smiles and hurries off for the requested beverage and Julian turns his attention to Brooke.

"You really look amazing, Brooke."

"Thank you. Emma picked this out. I'm raising the next fashion mogul," Brooke jokes, smiling at Julian.

"She really is amazing, Brooke. You've raised her so well. It takes someone with an outstanding amount of courage to tackle parenthood alone."

"Truth be told, Julian, I never thought that her father wouldn't want to have anything to do with us. He and I were in love, or so I thought but when I told him that I was pregnant, he just took my heart and stomped on it and-" Brooke stops mid sentence, she's diving into the story of her and Lucas, and she realizes that this isn't first date material. She gives Julian a small smile from across the table, "I'm sorry, that really isn't a conversation to start here."

He has to admit, he was glad she was opening up to him, considering the fact that this is only their third day knowing each other; and when she stops telling her story, and apologizes for it, he nods. "It's really no problem, Brooke; I'm here if you ever need to talk, and when you're ready to get everything out in the open."

The two exchange light banter, and when their waiter arrives to take their order, the conversation stops once again. Brooke didn't think that it would be this easy. She hasn't had a date in over five years. The last date she had was with Lucas, and that was also the last relationship she had. She imagined a future with Lucas; marriage, kids maybe even a dog. But when he broke her heart, she promised herself that if she ever got the opportunity to be with a man again, she'd always put her daughter first and protect not only her heart, but Emma's as well…

But with Julian, her defenses are slowly crumbling, and Emma is already attached to the aspiring movie producer.

"I know that this question is probably out of line, considering I'm not ready to tell you about my past, but what brought you to Tree Hill?" Brooke asks, taking a sip of the wine he ordered when they arrived.

"Well, I met Peyton and Jake when I was going to the Savannah College of Art and Design for my Masters degree in Arts for Film Production. When I met them I thought they were a perfect family, Jake, Peyton and Jenny. They participated in a few of my student films and somewhere along the line we became friends. After Peyton and I graduated, they told me they were moving back up to Tree Hill, and that I was more than welcome to come along. So I packed my bags, and came up here with them. I lived on their couch for about a year, opened my own production company and now I have my own apartment."

"Wow," Brooke responds, and asks tentatively, "What about your parents?"

Julian shakes his head, "Well, my mother died when I was sixteen, and I refused to live with my father. I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle on my Mom's side. I completely disowned my father. He was not the ideal dad, and I knew that I didn't want to turn out to be anything like him. I made a vow the day I disowned him that when I settled down and had a family of my own, that I would love, honor and respect my wife in the way that my father never did when he and my mother were together. I guess I've always wanted to make something of myself, and prove that I didn't need him or his money or power in the world."

Brooke's heart breaks for the man she barely knows, she couldn't imagine going a day without her parents. Lydia and Jimmy James are the parents that any kid would want growing up, and she's lucky enough to call them Mom and Dad. It's because of them that she has the courage and the strength to raise Emma alone. They were by her side just as Haley was throughout her entire pregnancy and the first six months of Emma's life.

"Julian…"

He shakes his head at her, "No, Brooke, don't go feeling any sympathy for me or what I went through. I'm a better man for all of what I've been through. I've learned a lot, and I think it's made me a better man."

Brooke smiles at him, her dimples popping out, "You are a wonderful man, Julian Baker."

The waiter comes up them and asks if they've left any room for dessert, Julian looks over to Brooke who shakes her head in the negative and turns back to the waiter, "I think we're good, thanks."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your check, sir."

~*~

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
_

Soon after the check is delivered, Julian pays and they both head out of the little restaurant and back out to Julian's car; neither wanting the night to end. Julian drives aimlessly around the small town, and he pulls up to a building. Brooke looks up and reads the sign, _Baker Production's_.

She looks back at Julian who smiles at her, "Want to go check it out?"

"Sure," she answers, smiling back.

Julian comes around the car and opens her door. He holds his hand out for her, and when he interlaces their fingers, she doesn't pull away, but rather basks in the warmth this simple gesture has on her. She walks silently beside him, and follows him inside the dark building. He flips the switch and the lights come on. She notices that the walls are still pretty bare, and that there is a receptionist desk off to one side, and a door in the back with a metal name plate on it, and she assumes that just behind the door is Julian's office.

"Is that your office," she asks, nodding towards the door. He nods in answer to her question, and then she says, "Will you show me?"

He's never let anyone in his office before, not even Jake. His office is a place for him to escape the world and just be alone, but something in her voice makes him weak, and he soon finds himself leading her through the door. Upon entering the room, Brooke notices that this is just as 'Bachelor' as his apartment is. There is a desk with a computer on it, and picture frames around it, which she could only guess holds photos of his mother and Jenny Jegalski.

Julian sits on the small couch he has in the corner of the room, and watches as Brooke looks around his office. He knows that his heart is getting way too far ahead of his mind, but he's quickly falling for this girl. It's been a while since he's even thought about dating, but he's glad that Haley introduced him to her sister. He knows that if Brooke were to give him her already bruised and beaten heart, that he would protect it with his life. He also knows that she and Emma are a package deal, and the few short hours he's spent with the three and a half year old he already cannot imagine not living in a world where Emma doesn't exist.

After she finishes exploring, she walks over to him and sits beside him on the couch. "You have made something out of yourself, Julian. Your mother would be so proud of you, and it's a shame that your father was horrible when you were younger. I know that this sounds crazy, having known you for only a short time, but I already know that you are a much better man than your father could ever be."

"Thank you, Brooke," he says, looking over to the brunette who smiles at him.

"You're welcome," she replies, not even attempting to move away from him as he moves closer to her.

He's very aware of what he's doing, of what they're doing. All he knows is that his hand has wound its way through her curly locks, and her eyes are focused on him as she grabs a fistful of his shirt and assists him in his journey to her lips

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_


	7. Sparks Fly

**Authors Note: **Hello all!! Sorry it has been so long without an update, but I have been very busy with work and life and reconnecting with old friends. This chapter pretty much wraps up the Brulian date, and even has some Brooke/Haley interaction. I know a lot of you guys love the sisterhood I've created with them, and I don't want to disappoint.

As always, tell me what you think in a review, and I suggest you looke up the song I used for this chapter. It's amazing, and so completly BJu!!

**Song:** Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift

-Krystle

* * *

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

When they break the kiss, they both are speechless. Once she catches her breath, Brooke smiles at Julian who smiles back at her.

"Wow," she breathes out, and smoothes his now wrinkled shirt.

Julian grins at her, "So, I'd say you're happy?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah, I am. Tonight was amazing. But I have to know something, before this goes any further."

He brushes a strand of hair out of her face, and rests his hand on her cheek. "What's that?"

"Why doesn't Nathan like you? He may be younger than me, but ever since Lucas and my ex from high school, he's very protective."

Julian chuckles, remembering when he first arrived in Tree Hill, "When I first came here, I may have flirted with Haley."

Brooke's eyes grow wide, and her eyebrows shoot up in shock, "You WHAT?! She's married! Not to mention, she's my baby sister!"

"I know that now. And Nathan let me know it then too. First I did it because, lets face it, beautiful women run in your family; but then I made a game out of it with Nathan."

Brooke shakes her head. If there is one thing Nathan is more protective of than her, its Haley and Jamie.

"Julian, you can't be doing things like that. Nathan will kill you. I'm not kidding either. Promise me, that if we do this," she motions between Julian and herself, "that you will quit pissing Nate off. My life as well as yours would be so much better if he could just like you and trust you. Please, Julian; for me?"

Julian momentarily thinks about what Brooke has asked of him. Sure, he gets a good laugh out of tormenting Nathan, but he would do anything for Brooke. He knew from the moment he met her that he would do whatever it takes to make sure that she'll get whatever her heart desires.

He nods gently at her, "Anything for you, Brooke."

She smiles happily at him, "Thank you."

"Now, lets get you home before Nathan sends out a search party for you," Julian stands, pulling Brooke up with him, holding her hand tightly in his own.

Julian leads Brooke out of his small production company and back to his car. He opens the car door for her and once she's in he closes the door and walks to the driver's side. He can't believe how perfect this night turned out to be. He knew tonight would be amazing, but he had no idea that it would turn out like this.

A few months ago, Julian could have only dreamed of kissing the world's most famous fashion designer, and tonight he fulfilled his boyish fantasy. The kiss that he and Brooke shared was so much better than the fantasy.

As he pulls the car onto the road, Brooke reaches over and laces their fingers. She knows that she shouldn't be feeling this way about Julian, having just met him. She doesn't know all that much about him, and surely not enough to be in love with him already. No, she's not in love with Julian Baker. She is just, what's the word she's looking for? Infatuated, that's it. She's infatuated with Julian, and doesn't know why.

She hasn't felt like this in a long time. The last time she felt like this was with Lucas. Lucas was her life for so long, and she was head over heels in love with him. She knows that a part of her will always love Lucas. Without Lucas, she wouldn't have Emma, and she can't imagine life without her daughter.

Everything in her life has changed her. After her break up wit h Chase in high school, she learned that she deserved more than someone beating her up just because she said the wrong thing. With Lucas she knew what it felt like to be so deep in love, and then having your heart stomped on because of something that was unplanned, but had a beautiful outcome.

When the car stops, she is pulled from her thoughts. She's back home. The night is over and for some reason she doesn't want it to end.

Julian turns his head and looks at Brooke. The way the moonlight falls on her face makes her even more beautiful than she already is. She's perfect, and he is at a loss for words to describe this moment. He wonders what he did in a previous life to deserve to be in her company.

"Home sweet home," Julian says breaking the silence. Brooke turns and looks at him. He smiles at her, "I had a really great time tonight, Brooke."

She smiles back at him, "So did I. Thank you for showing me around your office; and for telling me about your past. I know it must have been painful for you to relive it."

"Ah, it's no big deal. I've had enough time to accept it, and I've told the story to many people. So I've had practice," he jokes with her.

She wrinkles her eyebrows at him, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you joke about your past? What you went through was hell, and you're treating it like it happens everyday."

Julian shrugs; he's never had anyone question his joking manner before. "I don't know, Brooke. It's a defense mechanism. I guess it's just how I deal with the pain."

Brooke hangs her head. Now she feels bad, "I'm sorry, Julian. It's just you've been through so much, and you don't seem fazed by it. I was just curious. But I want you to know that no matter what comes of us, you can always come to me. I'm always around to talk. I don't know what Haley's told you, but I am a really good listener."

Julian chuckles and nods, "That is one of the first things Haley told me about you. She has basically given me every piece of information about you and your childhood, but she left the really big stuff out. Which is fine; you'll tell me when you're ready, and I will not push you on the subject of your past."

Brooke nods, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"It's no problem at all, Brooke."

Brooke watches as Julian gets out of the car and closes the door quietly considering the late hour and Jamie and Emma asleep inside the house. He walks over to her door and helps her out. She closes the door softly behind her and leans with her back against it. She grabs for Julian's hands and laces their fingers. He steps to her and traps her against the car.

Looking into his eyes, Brooke says, "I don't want this night to end. Tonight was everything and more. I saw the real Julian Baker tonight, and not the façade that you put up. Is it crazy to be feeling like this after such a short time?"

Julian leans down and kisses her. She responds willingly to his kiss; unraveling their fingers so she can put her arms around her neck. Julian slides his arms around her small waist.

When they break the kiss, Julian answers her question, "I don't know if it's crazy, I just love the feeling. I want to take you out again, Brooke. When are you free?"

Brooke smiles, "Call me tomorrow and we can go to lunch. But we have to take Em. She wanted to go with us tonight."

Julian chuckles, "I would love to spend a day with two pretty girls. We'll take her to the park after lunch. Where does she want to go?"

"The place where a kid can be a kid," Brooke answers, using the famous motto.

"Chuck-E-Cheese it is then," Julian decides, and kisses Brooke once more. He takes her hand and walks her to the door. "I'll see you and Emma tomorrow."

Brooke smiles, "It's a plan."

Brooke watches as Julian walks back to his car and waves as he pulls out of the driveway. Smiling to herself, she turns and opens the front door. She walks inside and places her purse on the table. She walks into the kitchen and sits at the counter where Haley is.

"So, how was it?" Haley asks, eager for details of Brooke's night.

Brooke smiles, "It was amazing, Haley. The whole night was magical. The restaurant was perfect, the food was amazing, and after dinner he took me to his business, and let me roam around his office."

Haley is smiling, happy that her sister had a great time. "So I did good?" Haley asks her sister jokingly.

Brooke chuckles, "Yeah, you did wonderful. He's an amazing guy, who has had a complicated past. So he knows how hard it is for me to open up him about what happened between me and Lucas."

Haley nods, "Yeah, his past wasn't pretty. I knew he would understand about you being closed off."

"We kissed, Hales."

Holding back a girlish squeal, Haley exclaims, "You have been home for ten minutes and you are just now telling me this?!"

Brooke laughs, "Well, I figured I'd save the best for last. I knew he would be a great kisser, I mean, have you seen his lips? When we kissed, Haley, I swear I saw fireworks."

After a few more minutes gushing about her date, Brooke tells her sister that they are going out again tomorrow, and they are taking Emma along with them. "Julian seemed more excited about spending the day with us than Emma will be when I tell her that Julian wants to take her to Chuck-E-Cheese."

"Just wait until you see him with Emma," Haley tells Brooke, remembering the day she introduced him to her sister.

Brooke smiles at the thought of Julian bonding with her daughter. Without another word, she stands and hugs Haley and turns and walks up to the room she's staying in.

She dresses silently for bed, and slides in next to her daughter. Emma turns and cuddles into her mother's chest, and Brooke lightly kisses her head, the scent of her daughter's Johnson's & Johnson's shampoo still fresh on her head.

Her head is filled with thought s of tomorrow as she falls asleep, and her dreams only give her visions of what is to come.


	8. One in a Million

**Authors Note:** I know, I suck!! But in all fairness, I have been looking for another job. The company that I work for is going under...and I don't want to go down with it, so I have been busy with that! Oh, also, everybody keep your fingers crossed, I may have a job at Subway!! Here's hoping!!

**Song Used:** One in a Million-Aaliyah

Please review...even if it's to yell at me for not updating in forever. Oh...this chapter is un-beta-ed as I wanted to post it as soon as I could....but I did use spell check...

-Krystle

* * *

_Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
I'm digging you your making me believe.  
_

Brooke wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face, and rolls over to find Emma sitting "criss-cross applesauce" waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Morning baby girl," Brooke greets her daughter.

Emma smiles, "Morning Mommy. Did you have a good time with Julian last night? Where did he take you? Did you guys hold hands? You have to give me the deets Mama!"

Brooke laughs at her daughter and the questions she has just asked. "Since when do you talk like you're a teenager, huh?"

Emma raises an eyebrow at her mother, "Uncle Skillz came over last night and-"

"Say no more, Em. I understand. Yes I had a good time with Julian, he took me to a very nice restaurant, and yes we held hands. There are your 'deets'. Come on, we have a lot to do today."

"Like what?"

"Well, we have to start getting our stuff over to our new house, and then we are gonna go have lunch with Julian."

Emma's eyes light up, "I get to go this time?"

Brooke smiles, "Yeah. And guess where he's taking us."

"Where?!" Emma asks excitedly.

"Chuck E Cheese"

"Yay, yay, yay! Come on Mama, we don't have all day, let's get moving!" Emma says and jumps off the bed.

~*~

Everyone is helping Brooke move into her new house. She has all the guys, and a majority of the girls.

"So slut, you've been in town for over a week and you haven't had the decency to call or text or come over? I'm feeling the love."

Brooke turns around with a smile on her face and hugs one of her best friends, "I missed you too, Rachel. Besides, I was busy."

Rachel returns the hug, "Yeah, what ever. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm just glad that you are finally home."

"It's good to be back. Emma's wondering around here somewhere, you won't believe how big she's gotten. Oh, Hales told me that you have your eye on Owen. How's that going?"

Rachel smiles a genuine smile, "It's going really well. We have technically been together for three weeks. He treats me really well, I think that I'm falling for him, B. Is it crazy to feel like you're flying after only three weeks?"

Brooke smiles, thinking of her night with Julian last night. "Well, if it is, then the way I feel is just insane. Julian and I went out last night, and that was only our first date, and I am flying just as high as you right now."

Rachel's eyes grow wide, "Wait, Producer Boy Julian?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah, that's the one."

"So that's why Haley was always asking about him. She was setting you up," Rachel says, catching up with Haley's now perfect plan. "So, is he a good kisser?"

Brooke laughs, and then turns serious. "He's an amazing kisser, Rach, and he loves Emma. I swear, he's too good to be true; and we have only been dating for a little over 24 hours."

Rachel notices who just walked in over Brooke's shoulder, "Speaking of too good to be true, here comes mister perfect now."

Brooke turns around with a smile on her face, making eye contact with Julian. He smiles back at her and makes his way over to where she is standing.

"Hey, Brooke," Julian greets with a smile.

Brooke smiles back, "Hey Producer Boy."

Rachel gives an eye roll, "And on that note. I'll see you later, Brooke. I'm going to go track down my favorite niece."

Brooke smiles at Rachel, "She's you're only niece, you Whore."

"Whatever. Bye Julian."

Brooke turns back to Julian, "So? What do you think so far?"

Julian looks around the house noticing that the furniture is in place and Brooke is in the middle of unpacking the kitchen. "So far, everything looks great, Brooke. Anything I can do to help?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah, I think the guys are trying to put Emma's bed together. Or you could help me in here?"

Julian moves closer to Brooke, "Let me think about that one. Being in a room with one of my best friends and a man who hates me…or being alone in the kitchen with you?

Brooke nods, "I know, it's a no brainer really."

He bends his head down and kisses her forehead lightly, "It really is, where should we start?"

~*~

They have managed to create small talk about anything and everything. It's getting close to lunch time and the house is pretty much put together. The only thing that really needs to be done is the master bedroom, Brooke's office, and Emma's playroom.

Emma comes bursting into the room where her mother is, and notices that Julian has arrived.

"Julian!" Emma shouts, getting the man's attention.

Julian smiles down at Emma and crouches down to her level, "Hey shorty, are you ready for lunch?"

Emma nods her head enthusiastically, "Yes. When can we go?"

"Well, that's up to your Mom," Julian tells the little girl, who immediately looks up at her mother.

"Can we go Mama?"

Brooke smiles, "Yes, do you want to see if Jamie wants to go?"

Emma's eyes light up, "Yeah! I'll be right back. Don't leave without me!"

"We wouldn't dream of it," Julian tells Emma reassuringly.

Haley comes walking in a few minutes later, Emma and Jamie a head of her by a few paces. "Hey Julian."

"Hey Hales," Julian returns.

Emma and Jamie are sitting at the table waiting for the adults to finish their conversation.

"We won't be out to late, Haley. Do you want anything while we're out?" Brooke asks of her younger sister.

Haley shakes her head, "No I'm good. When everyone leaves I'm gonna lock up and head over to the studio with Peyton. She wants to hear the latest song I'm working on."

"Okay, we'll see you later then," Brooke tells her sister, then turns to the kids, "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!"

~*~

Brooke watches as Emma and Jamie run around the playroom at Chuck E Cheese. She wants so badly to grab Julian's hand and walk with him, but they are still in the beginning phase of dating, and she's not sure if she should or not. It's not until they have almost caught up with the kids, that she feels Julian slip his hand into hers, lacing their fingers. She inwardly smiles, and looks over at Julian who looks back at her and smiles to her.

Their moment is cut short by Jamie and Emma both showing off the amount of tickets that they have won from the games.

"Wow, guys, you're going to get some awesome prizes. Let's go eat and then we can come back and finish off the tokens and get your prizes then maybe go get some ice cream," Julian suggests looking over at Brooke who nods yes to him.

"Sweet!" Jamie shouts, "Come on Em, I'll race you back to the table!"

Brooke laughs at her nephew and watches as Emma and Jamie both run to where the tables are. She turns back to Julian. "You don't have to do all this you know?"

"Do all of what?" Julian asks, tugging her hand gently as they begin to walk back to where the kids are now sitting, digging into their lunch.

Brooke gestures with her free hand, "This. Chuck E Cheese and ice cream, you don't have to spoil Emma. She will like you no matter what. And from what Haley said the other day, she already does."

Julian grins at her, "I know that Emma likes me. I just want to make sure that you know that with or without Emma, I want to be with you. I know that we met only a few days ago and we have only just begun dating, but I don't want you to have any doubt in your head that I wouldn't want to be with you."

And there he goes again, proving to her that he seems to be too good to be true. "I know that, Julian. Don't ask me how, but I do know that you want to be here with me. I can tell just by looking in your eyes. I swear that this is the craziest feeling; but I know that you won't leave, and that you won't hurt me. I think it's because when I look you in the eyes, you look at me with such adoration. No one has ever looked at me the way that you do."

"Mama, come on! The pizza is getting cold!" Emma shouts.

"That's our cue. We'll talk after we take them back home. Maybe Haley will watch Emma and we can go to a movie?" Julian asks.

Brooke smiles, "I'd like that."

~*~


	9. 10 Things I Hate About You

**Authors Note:** OMG!! I'm such a horrible person! I haven't updated this story in a month as of yesterday! I'm prepared for the tomato throwing that will start soon lol. Well, what can I say, I've been busy writing for NCIS and this season of OTH has gone to hell...I mean seriously, Brooke is still getting screwed over and LP are gone! This should be her frickin' season! Naley and Brulian should be all rainbows and butterflies now that borezilla is out of Tree Hill ----Yeah, it's obvious that I can't stand LP...sorry to all the LPers who are out there and who are reading this story, if there are any.

I know I probably don't deserve them, but...

reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

After the kids got their prizes, everyone piled into Brooke's silver SUV. The drive back to Haley and Nathan's house was made in peaceful silence; the kids had fallen asleep before Brooke had even turned the first corner. It was obvious that they had enjoyed their time playing and running around. Brooke pulls in to her sister's drive way and tells Julian that she will be right out.

She unbuckles her nephew and gently lifts him from the booster seat, closing the door behind her. She walks up to the front door and opens it just as Nathan rounds the corner.

"Hey," he greets his sister-in-law.

"Hey, Nate; he fell asleep on the way home. He ran around like mad at Chuck-E-Cheese," Brooke explains as Nathan takes his son from her.

"Good," Nathan says with a smile, and then asks, "Where's Em?"

"She's out in the car also passed out."

"You left her in the car?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Julian's out there."

Nathan nods his head, "Ah. Well, I won't keep you then."

She watches as her brother-in-law starts to turn, "Nathan, how long are you going to be like this towards me?"

"Brooke, it's just that I don't like the guy and I don't trust him."

Brooke nods, "Well, do you trust me?"

"You know that I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that he's not as bad as you're making him out to be. He's a good guy and he loves Emma, Nathan. So please, quit being so damn stubborn and give Julian a chance. I love you, Nate, and you know that; but he makes me happy and I haven't been happy since Lucas."

"Brooke…"

She holds her hand out to stop him, "No, Nate. I don't want to hear what you have to say right now. I have to get back to my car and get my daughter home. I know you are looking out for me, Nathan, but open your eyes and see that I'm fine, and that if I need your help then I will ask for it. Just think about what I've told you and talk to Haley. You really have her to thank for getting your least favorite person together with your favorite sister-in-law. I thank her every time I see her. I promise you, he's a good guy, and you would see that if you would take the time to get to know him. Good-bye Nathan."

~*~

The ride back to Brooke's house is silent. She's tense about something, and Julian can sense it. Once they arrive at her house, he unbuckles Emma from her seat, and lifts the small girl effortlessly. He follows Brooke through the front door, and follows her to the little girl's bedroom.

He places Emma in her bed and watches as Brooke covers her daughter with a pink blanket with the Disney Princesses on it, and lightly kisses Emma's head. The two quietly make their way out of Emma's bedroom and back down to the living room.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I think the guys may have some left over beer, and it's not exactly my drink of choice," Brooke offers with a small smile.

Julian shakes his head no, "I'm good thanks." She nods, and turns back to the refrigerator to get her a bottle of water. "OK, don't take this the wrong way, but what's wrong with you? You were happy the whole day and once we leave Haley's house your mood changed. What happened?"

Brooke sits next to Julian at the counter, "Nothing, just-Nathan and I exchanged a few words. I hate arguing with him, he's a really great brother, but he's too protective for his own good."

"What's he protecting you from?"

"You."

"Me? What am I a werewolf? Why do you need to be protected from me?"

"I don't know. I think he's still mad at you from when you hit on Haley. I told him to just quit being so stubborn and let me find out who is good enough for me and Emma, and to talk to Haley; she could always figure him out better than anyone else we know. His own parents are nut jobs."

Julian grins, and places his hand over hers, "So, who's good enough for you, Brooke James?"

Brooke looks up to Julian and blushes slightly, "Well, you're in the running Julian Baker."

With that, Julian leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back, and places her hand on his scruffy cheek. She inwardly smiles when she feels him rake a hand through her hair. She loves it when boyfriends play with her hair, and she's not sure why.

When the kiss ends she smiles at him, and receives his infamous grin in return. "Wanna watch a movie? I think the DVD player is hooked up."

"Sure," he says, taking her small hand in his much larger one and leads her to the couch. He checks to make sure that her DVD player is all set up and ready to go then turns back to her and asks, "What movie do you want to watch?"

She thinks for a moment, "How about _10 Things I Hate About You_?"

Julian nods, "Heath Ledger, good choice."

She smiles, "Thank you."

~*~

Haley walks through the door and is met immediately by Nathan.

"Hey," she greets her husband with a smile.

"We need to talk, Haley."

She looks up at him with worried eyes, "Ok, what's wrong Nathan."

He walks into the living room and she follows, plopping down on their couch as he still stands and turns to face her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Brooke and I had a fight. She told me that I needed to talk to you."

"Wait, you and Brooke had a fight. What about, Nathan?" Haley looks deep into his eyes and reads him before he even answers. "Julian."

Nathan nods, "Yeah. Julian. I'm trying to protect your sister from being hurt again, and you go and set her up with that guy. He's not good enough for her, Hales."

Haley stands, quick to defend her older sister, "How do you know who is good enough for her, Nathan? You thought that Lucas was perfect for her; remember when you set them up? You were sure that they'd last forever. But guess what, Nate. He wasn't perfect for her. He broke her heart and split the moment the word 'pregnant' escaped her lips. Yeah, he was a real catch!"

"I know Haley! Why do you think I'm trying to protect her? I feel like I failed her when that jackass left her!"

"Nathan, you can't keep saving people. Brooke is a big girl, and she really likes Julian. If I hadn't have introduced them, then they would have found their way to each other on their own. I just gave them a push in the right direction."

"Haley-"

She holds up her hand and cuts him off, "No, Nathan. Have you seen the way her face lights up when she's talking about him? Or the way her mood shifts just by mentioning his name? The way he looks at her as if she holds the moon and stars in the palm of her hand? Well I have, and I have to tell you, Nate, that Lucas _never _looked at my sister like that. And if Julian is the one to make my sister happy then you're just going to have to accept that and quit being so damn stubborn."

They are silent for the longest time, when Nathan breaks the silence. He nods, "Ok. I'll give the guy a chance. Invite them over for dinner. I'll get to know Julian."

"Don't just say that to end the argument, Nathan. I want you to mean it."

"I do mean it Haley. I will get to know him, and if I'm proved wrong about him, then you and Brooke both have free reign to say 'I told you so'."

Haley smiles at her husband, "That's all I ask."

~*~

…_I hate that you're not around_

_And the fact that you didn't call_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_

_Not even close_

_Not even a little bit_

_Not even at all_

"It's just so sad," Brooke comments, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"How is it sad? They end up together."

Brooke looks at Julian, "I know that they end up together, it's sad because this could apply to any relationship any girl has ever had. I know that it does for me."

Julian pulls Brooke closer to him, "Emma's father?"

Brooke looks up at him and smiles sadly, "Yeah."

He gently kisses Brooke's head, "Well when you're ready to talk, I'll listen. I'm not going anywhere, Brooke."

"I've heard that before, so forgive me if I don't believe you right away."

"I don't blame you at all for your apprehension."

Brooke leans in and kisses Julian softly, "You really are too good to be true."


	10. Suprise!

**Authors Note:** _Well, good news is I'm back!!! Bad news is...this is a very short chapter. But I hope you enjoy it!! Not sure when I will have another chapter up, but any idea's you have will be very much appriciated :)_

_Reviews are love, leave some._

_Krystle_

* * *

The phone rings bringing Brooke out of her thoughts, excusing herself from Julian, and the now awake Emma, she walks over and answers her cell phone seeing that it is her sister.

"What's up Hales?"

"I talked to Nathan and he told me that you guys had a fight. I'm sorry, B. He just feels guilty about what happened the last time. He blames himself for the situation you're in with Emma," Haley explains, then pauses to take a breath, "He would like it if you and Julian would come to dinner tonight."

Smiling into the phone, Brooke nods, "I'll ask him and see if he's up to it. And Haley thanks for talking to him. I'll talk to him tonight, even if Julian doesn't want to come, Em and I will be there."

After hanging up the phone, she goes back to the couch and Emma places herself in Brooke's lap. "Was that Aunty Haley?"

Smiling, Brooke kisses her daughters head, "Yes it was you little eavesdropper. We are going to dinner at her house tonight, so you better go get ready."

"Yay!" Emma exclaims, and runs up to her room.

"I heard my name, what's up?" Julian asks, turning towards her.

Looking up at him, she bites her lip nervously, "Nathan invited you to dinner tonight. I think he's really going to try to accept that you are the man that I want to be with. He feels guilty about the last time I was set up. It was Nathan that introduced me to Emma's father, and you know how well that turned out. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Julian smiles at her, "I know I don't. But I will, if it will make you happy. I'm doing this for you, and for your sister, because I'm sure that if I didn't show, Nathan would give her an earful."

Brooke laughs, "Yeah, I'm sure he would. Thank you, Julian."

Julian leans in and kisses Brooke lightly on the lips, "Anything for you, Brooke James."

Smiling, Brooke kiss him again, they pull away upon hearing, "Eeeeew! You guys are gross!"

The adults laugh as Emma makes her way over to them, "We're gross huh?"

Emma nods with a smile, "Yep."

~*~

Brooke pushes the door open and Emma runs in ahead of them as she calls out, "Hello? We're here."

Soon little girl giggles fill the air and Nathan rounds the corner hanging Emma upside down by her ankles, "Thanks for coming Brooke."

Brooke smiles at her brother-in-law, "Thank you for inviting us, Nate."

Nathan flips Emma around and the little girl rests her head on his shoulder. Nathan turns to Julian, and sticks his hand out. "Thanks for coming, Julian."

Julian takes Nathan's hand and nods, "Thank you for thinking to invite me, Nathan."

Nathan smiles at Brooke and turns back to Julian, "It meant a lot to Brooke."

Julian nods, as Nathan walks away with Emma, "Right."

Brooke shakes her head as Nathan walks away, and stands in front of Julian, "Give him some time. He's trying. I promise if tonight doesn't go well, you won't have to come to another dinner here with me again."

Julian kisses Brooke's forehead gently, "I would still come to these dinners if it meant spending time with you and Emma."

Brooke shakes her head with a smile on her face, "You really are too good to be true."

"Brooke! You plan on coming in? Or do you prefer the foyer?" Haley calls from the living room.

"Coming, Hales," Brooke calls back, and grabs Julian's hand leading him into the living room. She walks over to where her sister is sitting, and sits beside her, "So what are we having for dinner?"

Haley smiles, "Nathan is making dinner, so I hope we all live to see tomorrow."

"HEY!" Nathan calls from the kitchen, "I am not that bad. At least my food is eatable, unlike Brooke's."

"Love you too, Nate!" Brooke calls back then turns to Julian with a smile, "It's true though."

Julian laughs, "Well, we will have to see about that one of these nights, won't we?"

Haley smiles, _'they are too cute! I did good.'_

The door bell rings, and Brooke turns to Haley, "Were you expecting anyone else, Hales?"

Shaking her head, "No, but it could be Peyton or Clay."

Brooke wrinkles her eyebrows, "They know not to bug you during dinner, its been a rule of yours since you were pregnant with Jamie. I'll answer the door."

Brooke rises from the couch, hearing Haley chuckle about her 'rule' and opens the door. She is instantly greeted with the sad, confused and lonely eyes of her older sister, "Quinn?"

Smiling weakly at her sister, "Hey Brookie." Quinn looks over Brooke's shoulder as Haley appears, "Haley-bob."

Brooke and Haley wrap Quinn in a hug, and Haley whispers, "What are you doing here? Where's David?"

Brooke looks into Quinn's eyes, reading her like an open book. She's always been able to read Quinn. Shaking her head sadly, Brooke answers for her, "You left him?"

Quinn's lips begin to quiver and she nods her head slowly, "Look, can I just rest and then we can talk? You go back to what you were doing, and when you're done we can catch up."

Haley nods, and grabs one of Quinn's bags, as Brooke grabs the other, both of the girls showing Quinn to Haley and Nathan's spare room.


	11. Talking to Quinn

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, this is an extremely short chapter-but don't worry, there will be another update today. This was more of a lets move the story along chapter lol.

* * *

Brooke and Haley try their best not to rush through the dinner that Nathan made, but they both know that Quinn needs someone to talk to. Clearing their plates from the table, both girls excuse themselves and hurry up to the guest room to their older sister.

Knocking lightly on the door, they walk in and Quinn turns on the bed to face them. Brooke and Haley look at each other before lying on either side of her. "You didn't have to rush dinner just to come up and check on me," Quinn tells them, knowing her little sisters all too well.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke states.

"Yeah, Quinn, you're crazy," Haley adds, causing the three James girls to chuckle. "What happened, Quinny?"

Sobering up, Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't know. Something just died between us that's all. It felt like we were just standing still, not moving forward. So, I just left."

"Yeah, but you and David love each other, so much," Brooke says. "You guys were almost as annoyingly in love as Haley and Nathan are."

"HEY!" Haley exclaims, "We are not annoying."

Quinn turns her head to Haley, "As much as I love you and Nate, Hales, sometimes you guys make me sick."

"Wait, how did this become about me and Nathan? It's you and David that are the main concern."

"There is no more me and David, Hales," Quinn whispers. "My marriage is over; has been for a long time."

-OTH—

Julian looks towards the stairs and sighs inwardly. Brooke and Haley had been upstairs talking to their sister for over an hour, and he and Nathan have been sitting across from each other awkwardly the whole time. Not a word being said; needless to say, Nathan looks like he wants to jump Julian.

"They must be having a hell of a talk," Julian says, in an effort to melt some of the ice in the room.

Nathan nods, "Once you get those three talking you might as well forget that there is such a thing as a clock. Quinn's a photo journalist and travels a lot. The last time we saw her was when Jamie turned two."

"Quinn looked pretty upset," Julian points out. "I hope everything is okay."

Nathan, tired of trying to make conversation, just jumps straight to the point. "Okay, look, you know that I can't stand you; mostly for your antics when you first showed up in Tree Hill with Peyton and Jake. But Brooke sees something in you, so I'm going to try to get along with you. But it doesn't mean I like you."

"Got it," with a shake of his head, he looks up to Nathan, "Look, I like Brooke, a lot I don't know how long she and I will last, but I hope it will be for a long time. Emma is the most amazing little girl I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I'm not going anywhere and I have no intention of hurting Brooke like this Lucas guy did. Now that we have that out of the way; I too will also try to get along with you, but it doesn't me that I like you."

"I can live with that."


	12. Facing Up

**Authors Note:** As promised the next chapter. I just really wanted to get something worth reading up considering how short the previous chapter was; and this chapter didn't take very long to write. I'm quite proud of it.

I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if there is still interest in this story. I know it's been forever since I've updated and I apologize for that. OTH really hasn't been my priority right now.

**Song:** Facing Up by Kate Voegele

**Disclaimer:** OTH and Kate Voegele do not be long to me. All I own is the plot of this story and Emma.

* * *

_The center of my deepest fears, where the truth is oh so clear  
Embracing inescapable truth  
And that's facing up to you_

Life in Tree Hill has been going smoothly and drama free for everyone. The last few months, Nathan and Julian had made a small amount of progress, which brings great joy to Brooke's life. The two men she adores most in this world are working out their differences; at least while she's in the room.

Emma had started going to school with Jamie, and as he had promised when Brooke first came home, he's keeping an extra special eye on his baby cousin. Haley, Brooke and Quinn each take turns picking the kiddos up from school at the end of the day; Jamie and Emma especially love it when their Aunt Quinny picks them up-that means they go out for ice cream. Who could argue with that?

It's been a great six months being home and an even better six months being with Julian. Brooke is getting ready for their date, making sure she looks amazing. Emma is staying with Nathan, Haley and Quinn much to the little girl's delight. A knock on the door brings Brooke back to reality and she figures Julian is just being cautious-not wanting to walk in and spoil the surprise of Brooke's choice in clothing for the night.

She shakes her head as the knocking continues and leaves the bathroom. "You know," she begins, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. "We've been dating for six months, you could just walk in-" as she opens the door, her jaw drops and her stomach turns to knots. "How did you find me?"

"You really should get the new receptionist trained right, Brooke," the man says, "She gives out information to easily to people who claim to be your boyfriend."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Can't I just stop by to say 'hello'?"

"If we were on good terms, then I would says yes," Brooke answers, and then crosses her arms over her chest, "but considering how we left things; get the hell out of my house! You have no right to be here."

"Is that anyway to speak to the father of your child?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke nearly shouts. "Just because you helped create my child does _not_ make you her father! You walked out on us! You didn't want her!"

He shrugs, "I changed my mind."

"Excuse me?" Brooke asks. "You can't decide you don't want to be a part of _my_ daughter's life when she isn't even born yet, and then show up three and a half years later 'changing your mind'. It doesn't work that way, Lucas!"

"Well I just did!" Lucas shouts, "I never gave up my rights. I have a legal right to see her. Where is she?"

"You gave up your right to have any part of _my_ daughter's life the night you told me to get an abortion," Brooke yells back. "The last three years have been the best years of my life! She is the _best_ thing to ever happen to me, Lucas and I'll be damned if I let you see her just to tell her anything different."

"Brooke?" another voice asks from the door way. Turning to see Julian, Brooke shakes her head. Tonight is not starting off how she had hoped it would. Julian walks over to Brooke, slipping an arm around her waist, "Who is he?"

Brooke's eyes narrow as she glares at Lucas. "This is the man who got me pregnant."

"You're Emma's father?" Julian asks.

"Biologically, yes," Brooke answers before Lucas could, "But that's just a formality."

Julian nods, and turns to Lucas, "Can I just tell you something?"

Lucas looks up at the man who is holding Brooke, he has no clue who he is, but nods his head anyway. Julian pushes himself away from Brooke and clinches his fist, and socks Lucas with all his force, knocking the blonde basketball player to the floor.

Brooke gasps, "Julian! Oh my god, what-?"

"Sorry, Brooke," Julian says, shaking the pain in his fist off. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

She raises her eyebrows in question, "Punch someone?"

"Punch a dead beat dad," Julian corrects.

Lucas stands, rubbing his jaw with his hand, "Who the hell are you?"

"More of a father to that little girl than you could ever hope to be," Julian answers. "Get out."

Lucas shakes his head and chuckles bitterly. Turing to Brooke he says, "Look, I want to sit down and talk with you. I'll be staying in Charlotte for a few days."

After the door closes behind Lucas, Julian turns to Brooke. "You okay?"

Fighting her emotions, Brooke just shakes her head. "I can't believe he chose tonight of all nights to show up! Hell, even show up at all!"

"What happened?"

"I thought he was you," Brooke says, beginning from the knock on the door, the screaming match that she and Lucas shared, and how she had never felt so furious in all her life. "I can't believe you punched him."

Julian smiles, "Well, I have a horrible father, and I wanted to make sure he knew that I wasn't going to let him anywhere near Emma."

Brooke smiles at his words and leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so amazing, Julian. I'm lucky that Haley decided to set us up; and Emma loves you too."

"I know she does," he says, and then grins, and kisses Brooke softly, "But not as much as I love her mom."

Hazel eyes meet green, shock apparent in them. She smiles happily at him, they've never spoken the words before, but coming from him her whole day has gotten better; she forgets the fact that Lucas randomly showed up, and that she is going to have to talk to him again eventually. All that matters right now is Julian and this moment.

"I love you too, Julian," she returns, and kisses him as if to seal the promise. "Just please be patient with me. It's been a long time since I've been in love."

He nods, "I'll be patient as long as it will take, Brooke. Don't think that Lucas can scare me away."

-OTH—

After their dinner, which started later than they intended, they go back to Julian's apartment. Brooke sits on the couch as Julian brings them each a glass of wine. Taking a sip of the drink, Brooke turns and faces Julian.

"Lucas was the first man I had ever been in love with," she begins, and then smiles softly at the fond memories. "I always felt different with him. He was amazing in every way possible. We were young and foolish, and in love. We moved fast, everything with Lucas was a new experience; I planned on spending the rest of my life with him."

Tears form on her eyes, and Julian takes her hand in his, "its okay, Brooke, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to, or if you're not ready."

Brooke shakes her head, "No, I have to." At Julian's nod, she continues. She sighs, and lets her mind fill with the events of her past, "We went out to one of his NBA parties, Haley and Nathan were there, which was great-Lucas and Nathan were best friends off the quart, but enemy's during games. This party was to honor Lucas's team's latest win. There was alcohol, lots of alcohol. We were both completely wasted; we couldn't tell you which end was up. The doorman to our apartment had to escort us to our door.

We were always more playful after drinking and that night was no different. I was on birth control and he always wore a condom, but we were so toasted that he forgot; since I was on the pill we thought nothing of it. Six weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. We talked about our future a lot, but we never talked about kids. I always wanted to have kids, and if it was with Lucas then that just made me want them more. When I told him about the baby…he was furious. I don't think I'd ever seen him that mad before."

_Walking into the apartment from training, Lucas calls out for Brooke, "Pretty girl? I'm home."_

_Coming out of the bedroom, Brooke walks up to him and gives him a kiss, "Hey handsome. How was practice?"_

"_Eh," Lucas shrugs, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "It was practice. How was your day?"_

"_Busy as usual," Brooke says with a shrug. She smiles softly, and then looks up at him, "I actually have something to tell you."_

_He nods, "Okay. What is it?"_

"_I went to the doctor today," she tells him._

"_Are you okay? You're not sick or anything like that, are you?"_

_She shakes her head in the negative. "No," she gives a nervous chuckle. "I um-I'm pregnant." She looks up to gage his reaction; he looks petrified. Like they were sixteen and she told him that she was 'late'. "Lucas? Say something, please?"_

_He shakes his head and backs away from Brooke, "It's not mine."_

"_What? Of course it is."_

"_We are always careful, Brooke! This kid isn't mine! Who else have you been seeing?"_

_Brooke's eyes grow wide, "Excuse me, Lucas? You are the only man I have been with! I would never cheat on you!"_

"_Then how did this happen?"_

"_I'm six weeks pregnant, Lucas, do the math!" she shouts. "The night of your damn party when we both got plastered; looks like we forgot the condom."_

"_I thought you were on the pill!"_

"_It's only 99.8 percent effective!"_

_Lucas nods, "Okay, so we may have forgotten the condom."_

"_You think, Sherlock?"_

"_We'll get rid of it," Lucas says, pulling out his cell phone, "I'll call and make the appointment now."_

_Rushing over and taking the cell phone from him she closes it and tosses across the room, "I don't think so, Lucas. This is my body and I will make the decisions. I'm going to have this baby; I'm not going to kill it to save your ass and I sure as hell am not going to put it up for adoption. If you can't accept that, and if you don't want anything to do with __**your**__ child, get out!"_

"Brooke," Julian whispers, and pulls her close to him. He shakes his head, "I'm so sorry, baby. You didn't deserve any of that. Emma is great, and you've done such an amazing job with her. She's so much like you, and she loves you."

Nodding, Brooke wipes away some of her tears, "I know. I can't imagine life without her. She's my world. I'm sorry it took Lucas randomly showing up for me to tell you about my past."

Julian shrugs and gives her a small smile. "I told you when we first started dating that whenever you were ready to tell me that I'd be here to listen. I promise to not put you through anything like that." He takes her hand and kisses her softly. "I know we've been dating for six months, but I want to get this off my chest. I'm in love with you, Brooke James. I see a future with you and Emma. If we slip up and get pregnant before we're ready I want you to know that I will be thrilled. I am not going to do what he did. I couldn't even if I tried."

A fresh batch of tears fill Brooke's eyes, all she can do is nod her head, letting him know that she believes him. Julian has proved himself not only to her but to her daughter as well. She couldn't ask for a better father figure in Emma's life than Julian.

-OTH—

"Wait, he just showed up on your door step?" Haley asks the next day when Brooke goes over to pick Emma up.

Brooke nods, "Yeah. He wants to see her, and I don't really want to let him. He wasn't interested the last three years not to mention at all during my pregnancy."

"I'll kill him," Nathan says, standing from the chair at the counter.

"Nathan…"

"Where is he, Brooke?" he asks, ignoring Haley's requests to 'calm down'.

Brooke walks around and gives Nathan a hug, "Look, I love you for being all 'brotherly', but really Nate, he's not worth your time." Turning to face Haley she whispers, "He wants to sit down and 'talk' before he leaves."

"I'll go with you," Nathan says all too eagerly. Both girls turn to him and raise their eyebrows in unison. "What? I won't kill him, no matter how much I want to, but I don't want you seeing him alone."

Brooke nods, "Okay, I'll call you when I know more. Will you go get Emma for me? I just want to take her home and not let her out of my sight."

Nathan nods and kisses his sister-in-law on her forehead, "Sure, B."

Once Nathan leaves the room, Haley turns back to Brooke. "What are you going to do?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I really don't know, Haley."


	13. The Story of Us

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, but with the holiday's and everything, I really had no time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's nearly 7 pages, so I hope to get some reviews from y'all. Oh, I did my homework for this chapter and the restaurant mentioned is an actual restaurant in Charlotte-not a figment of my imagination...lol

**Song: **The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the CD that the song used is on (got it for Christmas), Emma and the plot of this story.

**Reviews are love! Leave some!

* * *

**

The whole way home, Emma tells Brooke all about her night with her Aunt Quinn and all the new stories that Quinn told her. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Brooke smiles at her daughter, and Emma smiles brightly back at her. Sometimes it's hard to imagine that someone so sweet, perfect and pure is a part of Lucas Roe. There are certain things that Emma does that remind Brooke of the other half of her DNA-like the little grin she has on her face right now. It's adorable on her; but it causes a ping of hurt in Brooke's chest.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetie?"

"How come Uncle Davy isn't here with Aunt Quinny?"

Brooke sighs, oh boy. "Uncle Davy is on a trip and Aunt Quinny got scared of being alone, so she came to see all of us." _Okay, so it's just a little white lie, but she really doesn't know what went wrong in her sisters' relationship, and Emma is only three, so she doesn't need the details,_ Brooke reasons with herself.

**-OTH—**

Later that night, Brooke stands in the door way of Emma's room, and watches as her little girl sleeps; blissfully unaware of what Brooke is dealing with. Closing the door silently, Brooke heads to her room, and looks up the number for Lucas' hotel in Charlotte.

Dialing the number, she waits for what seems like hours before the front desk answers. She gives the woman the name of the person she wants to talk to, and soon the phone begins to ring again.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi," Brooke says into the phone. She can't help but feel that she is betraying Julian by talking to Lucas, but she knows that this is something she has to do.

_Lucas smiles to himself, "Hey, Brooke. Look, I'm sorry I just showed up like I did. It wasn't right."_

"No, it wasn't. But truth be told I don't think I would have let you come over had you called first."

"_I deserve that," Lucas replies. "I would like to talk to you about our daughter."_

"My. Daughter." Brooke corrects, "You didn't want her, remember? You can't even say her name, Lucas. She may be yours biologically, but she's been _mine_ since conception."

_Lucas sighs, "Look, can we just meet up somewhere and talk? I have to know her, Brooke. The last three years have been hell. I come home to an empty apartment knowing that I had the perfect girlfriend and that she is the mother of my child-a child I was foolish to say that I didn't want."_

Brooke sighs, _'Damn you, Lucas! You chose a fine time to say everything I've wanted to hear for the last three years! Timing was never your best trait.'_ Holding back the tears that she didn't want to cry, Brooke nods, "Fine. I'll meet you at Rock Bottom around one o' clock. But I swear to God, Lucas, if you aren't there then you will never be allowed around me or my daughter again."

"_I'll be there, Brooke. Thank you,"_ he promises. But his promises are nothing but words to her; she's been fooled by him too many times.

Brooke scoffs, "Don't thank me yet. Goodbye, Lucas."

"_Bye, Pretty Girl."_

Dropping the phone into her lap, Brooke buries her face in her hands and sobs. Three years she's lived without him, three years she's lived without having to think about him, three years she's lived without someone to lean on when parenting became too much to handle; and then he's back at her door. Why? Why does she let herself get like this? He's got a hold on her and they've been over for a long time. He still has the power to make her heart melt, and the sound of the name he reserved only for her has the power to make her break down uncontrollably.

She hates him for that.

She hates that he chose _now_ to show up and want to see Emma.

She hates that she feels like she is cheating on Julian by just a phone call to the man who fathered Emma.

When did life get so complicated?

After she calms down, she sends Nathan a text letting him know that tomorrow they are going to talk to Lucas and she would like Haley to watch Emma. The response she gets from Nathan: She will watch her. See you at 12:30.

**-OTH—**

Waking the next morning, Brooke rolls over to find that she's not alone. Emma has brought every Barbie that she owns-accessories and all-onto the Queen Size bed. Brooke smiles as best as she can at her daughter who grins back up at her.

"Good morning, Mama!"

"Good morning, Angel. What's all this?"

Emma shrugs, "I didn't want to wake you up 'cause you looked like you were having a dream, so I got some toys to play with till you waked up on your own."

Leaning over, Brooke kisses Emma's forehead softly, and corrects her daughter's grammar with a smile, "How sweet of you for waiting until I _woke_ up on my own."

"Oops," Emma says with a giggle.

"It's okay," Brooke says, "Come on, we gotta get you some breakfast and a bath and dressed. You're gonna go visit Aunt Haley and Aunt Quinny again today."

"Sweet!" Emma exclaims, jumping off of Brooke's bed and heads towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Brooke mutters to herself, "Wish it was 'sweet' for me too, kiddo."

**-OTH—**

Brooke stares out the window, watching the scenery rush by. Nathan's voice breaks the silence, "You okay, Brooke?"

Looking over at him she shrugs. "I don't know. I really can't put my feelings into words right now, Nate."

He reaches over and takes her hand in his comfortingly, "I'm right here, B. If he thinks he's getting anywhere near you today, or Emma for that matter, he's got another thing coming."

At Nathan's protectiveness, she smiles, "You know, coming from you, I believe it." She looks over at him and says, "You would have been proud of Julian the other day."

"Why?"

"He punched Lucas in the face."

The smile on Nathan's face is one for the books, "Looks like I need to take Julian out for a beer. I would have loved to see that."

Brooke chuckles, "I bet you would."

The car grows silent again and Nathan looks back over to his sister-in-law. "Brooke, just say the word and I'll turn the car around."

"No, I have to do this. I knew I would have to face him one day, I just never thought that one day would come so soon, ya know?"

Pulling into the parking lot of Rock Bottom, Nathan gets out of the car and walks around and opens up the passenger side door for Brooke. She takes one final deep breath and steps out. Nathan walks with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively.

Walking into the restaurant, Brooke instantly spots Lucas at a corner booth. Nathan squeezes her shoulder, "You okay, Brooke?"

Brooke looks up at her brother-in-law. "I think so. Just don't leave me alone with him, Nate."

"Not a chance in hell, B."

The two make their way over to Lucas and he stands, he attempts to pull Brooke into a hug, but she cowers away and gets closer to Nathan. Lucas takes the hint and backs off, extending his hand to his former best friend.

"Hey, Nate, how ya doin' man?" Lucas asks, as if it's only been a week since they last spoke.

Nathan scoffs, "Put your hand away, Roe, I have nothing to say to you."

"Fair enough," Lucas says with a small nod of his head, gesturing with his hand he says, "Please, sit down."

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking_

Finally looking up, Brooke asks, "What do you want, Luke?"

"I want to know her, Brooke," he answers.

Nodding, she says, "You should have thought about that before you told me to get an abortion then, huh?"

"I was wrong about that, Brooke."

"Yeah, I know you were. She is the best thing to happen to me, Lucas. She is the only thing that I don't regret about our relationship."

Lucas looks across the table at her, "What part do you regret?"

"Honestly?" she asks, meeting his blue eyes. At his nod she continues, "I regret thinking you were the man that I wanted to be the father of my future children. If I had known you would have reacted the way you did when I told you I was pregnant; then I never would have slept with you."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Lucas says.

"It's a little to late for sorry, Lucas," Brooke tells him. "What you haven't told me is why you want to start seeing my daughter. So start talking."

"I told you," he says. "I've been rethinking my life, and the worst choice I made was walking away from you when you told me about her. I never told my mom that you were pregnant. Not until a few weeks ago."

Brooke hasn't seen Karen in years, and she will admit to anyone who asks that she misses the woman she hoped would one day be family. "How'd she take it?"

Lucas chuckles, "She slapped me across the face."

Brooke nods, "Good."

Lucas looks up at Brooke with a sideways smile, "Maybe for you, but it hurt like hell. Not as bad as that guy punching me though." They share a laugh, as Lucas sobers up he surprises the woman he walked out on three years ago. "I would like to get to know my daughter. Her name is Emily Danielle James; she was born on February 16, 2008 at 4:03a.m. I know that I'm not listed on her birth certificate as her father, but I would like to change that." He catches the shocked look on her face and he shakes his head, "I know I've messed up, Brooke. I've messed up really bad. I can't change the past but I would like to change the future if I could."

"I don't know, Lucas. I don't know if I can trust you with her."

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

They've moved on from talking about Emma to catching up. She's still not sure how they've ended up talking about what the other has been doing for the last three years, but if she is going to let him see Emma, they have to be civil with each other. Their conversation is interrupted by Lucas's ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" He says into the phone, then smiles, "Yeah, I'm finishing up a lunch meeting then I'll be heading your way. I promise." Looking over at Brooke he smiles, "I have someone here who wants to say hi. Hold on a sec."

He tries to hand the phone to Brooke, but she just raises her eyebrow in question. "Who is it?"

"Say hello and find out," he responds.

Sighing, she takes the phone from him, "Hello?"

"_Is this who I think it is?" _ The woman asks.

Brooke smiles wide, "Karen? Yeah, this is Brooke!"

_Karen shrieks in happiness, "Sweetheart, how are you? I've missed you so much!"_

"I know I've missed you too. I've been good, great actually."

"_Lucas told me that I have a grandchild."_

"Yeah, she's three and half, her name is Emily but we call her Emma," Brooke explains.

"_I bet she's just as pretty as you are, honey. I can't believe that I just learned of her a few weeks ago. I slapped Lucas. Keith and I raised him better than that."_

"He told me that," Brooke says with a chuckle. "Karen, would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

_Karen's eyes begin to water and she chokes out, "I would love to, Brooke, more than anything."_

"Great," Brooke says with a smile. "My number is still the same, so give me a call and we can work something out."

"_You can count on it, Brooke."_

"Okay, I've gotta go pick up Emma. It was great to talk to you, Karen," Brooke says, "I've really missed you."

"_I've missed you too, sweetie, I'll talk to you soon,"_ _Karen returns._

Brooke hands the phone back to Lucas and grabs her purse, taking the hand Nathan holds out to her to help her out of the booth. She turns when Lucas says her name. "What?"

"Why did you offer my mom a chance to see Emma, but refused to let me see her?"

"It's simple really," Brooke says. "I still love your mom and trust her. You I'm not so sure of anymore." She turns to leave, but stops short and turns around to face him once more. "Do not make me regret letting you into Emma's life, Lucas. I swear to God, if you hurt her then a slap across the face will be the least of your worries. She has more than enough people in her life that she will be just fine without you around; has been for the last three years."

"You're going to let me see her?" he asks with a smile.

Brooke nods, "God help me, but yes. We'll be home later on this evening. Bring your mom."

"I will, thank you, Brooke."

Brooke shakes her head, "Don't thank me yet. Stick around for more than a month and when Emma accepts you then, you can thank me."


	14. Me and Emily

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I've been busy and working on this chapter took longer than what I'd hoped it would. I worked on it in bits and pieces, and this is the result. A LOT of conversations in this chapter, and action in the next couple. I was told 'Brulian drama is good' so this is me creating some Brulian drama lol. Not to worry, everything will be back to normal in a few chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you thought, and feel free to offer up suggestions on what you'd like to see, and I will incorporate them in the chapters.

**Song:** Me and Emily by Rachel Proctor

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. How sad.

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

"What are you going to tell Haley?" Nathan asks, pulling the car onto the freeway.

Brooke sighs; she has a lot of explaining to do. Not just to her sister but to Julian as well. "I don't really know, Nathan. I'm not even sure what I'm doing myself." Turning to face her brother-in-law, she asks, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Letting him see her?"

"Don't pull me into this, Brooke. I don't want to say something and risk you getting angry at me like you did when I hated Julian."

"Nathan," she says, "I need to know that I'm doing the right thing. Regardless of if I get angry at you or not. I need to know what you think. I wouldn't ask for your opinion if it didn't matter to me."

"Look," Nathan says, trying to get his thoughts in order. "If he hadn't treated you the way he did when you told him about Emma, then I would say, 'yes, Brooke, let him get to know her.' But since he reacted the way he did…" He trails off and with a shake of his head, continues, "I'm really surprised you gave into his sob story. It's his fault he doesn't know what an amazing mother you are, and what a beautiful little girl he has." He looks at her momentarily then looks back to the road ahead of him, "He doesn't deserve to know her. He lost that right when he walked out on you."

Brooke nods, "The reasonable side of my brain is screaming at me that he doesn't deserve to know her. But I don't want my little girl to go through life knowing she had the opportunity to know her father and I kept him from her because of my need to protect her."

"What about Julian?" Nathan asks, "She adores him, and in my opinion, what I've seen of the three of you together and the two of them alone, he already has claimed the role of her father."

Brooke nods, "He has. She loves him, and he loves her, and I love him so much more for that. But I don't want to burden him with another man's child."

"You're not burdening him, B. He knew from the beginning that you and Em are a package deal."

"Knowing that and being what she needs is a whole other story, Nathan. As much as I'm wishing that Julian and I will last forever, I have no way of knowing the future."

_Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him._

Walking into the Scott house, Emma comes running up to her mother, wrapping her arms around Brooke's legs. "I'm so glad you're back, Mama! I missed you!"

Brooke smiles at her daughter, "I missed you too, sweet girl. What did you do today?"

Emma dives into telling her about what she, Jamie and Quinn did and how she made homemade play-dough and colored it before they made all kinds of shapes and attempted to make a castle but sadly the castle didn't last very long. Jamie made a dragon and decided to torch the castle and the castle became a 'mushed mess'.

Brooke can't help but laugh at Emma's over-dramatic arm movements as she retold the story. Brooke notices Haley wiping her hands on a towel as she walks in from the kitchen, moving straight to Nathan. Reading Haley's lips, she can see her ask Nathan how he was before asking where they had disappeared too. As Nathan shook his head, Brooke knows it's going to be sooner rather than later like she had hoped. "Emma honey, what do you say to a game of hide and seek with Jamie? I'm sure Uncle Nate would be more than willing to play with you guys."

"Ok mama." Emma gives her a quick kiss before bolting towards Nathan. "Wanna play hide and seek with me?"

Brooke stands and instantly catches the look that Haley was giving her-something's up and it's time to fill in the sister. "Hey H, what do you say to some help in the kitchen?"

Haley gives a slight nod, "Sure sweetie. You can help me put away the dishes."

Stepping into the immaculate kitchen that could only belong to Haley Scott, Brooke makes her way to the dish washer before turning to look at Haley. "I may have done something stupid today Hales."

Haley pales slightly, "What happened, Brooke? Are you ok? Is Emma ok?"

"We're fine, well physically speaking." Brooke bites her lip, "I saw Lucas today," she says slowly with a small shrug. "He wants to see Emma and I told him he could."

Haley's mouth drops open before she runs one of her hands along the top of her hair, "Wait, what? Lucas, the man who didn't want to be in Emma's life is now demanding to see her?"

"Not really demand, he asked. He said he wanted to get to know her. That he made a mistake. What was I suppose to do Hales? He is her dad and I've dreamed of this moment, and at times dreaded it, since, forever."

Haley sighs trying to gather her thoughts. When Brooks said she may have done something stupid, she really wasn't expecting something that out there. "What about Julian? Now that Lucas is back are you going to leave him?"

"No, Haley," Brooke answers quickly, "I love Julian, I can't imagine life without him now that he's here."

"Good," she says in response, and then twitches her nose in thought, "If you were seeing Lucas, why did you take Nathan?"

"To keep me grounded instead of getting sucked into the Lucas Roe charm and saying or doing something I would later regret."

Haley nods, "Does Emma know he contacted you?"

"No, not yet. He is bringing Karen with him tonight."

"Do you want company? Make sure he doesn't try anything?

Brooke smiles lovingly at her little sister, breathing a sigh of relief, she nods, "I'd like that."

"What time should we come over?" Haley asks.

"I told him we'd be home later, maybe around six?"

Haley nods and then looks up at Brooke, "What if Emma decides she doesn't want to see him after this?"

"Then I won't make her," Brooke answers. "Emma is her own person, and if she decides she doesn't want to see him anymore, then I will explain to Lucas that she has made her decision."

"What have you told Julian?" Haley asks as Brooke looks up at her with a guilty expression and Haley's eyes grow wide, "Brooklyn Elizabeth! You haven't told him?"

"Not yet," Brooke confesses then raises her eyebrow, "And what is with the use of my FULL name, 'Mom'?"

"Sorry, but this is huge, Brooke!"

"You don't think I know that, Haley? I do, I was scared as hell to tell you about today, I can't imagine what it's going to be like to tell Julian."

_Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"_

(Later that day)

"Brooke," Julian's voice calls out as he walks into the brunette's house.

"Julian!" Emma squeals, running in to the living room and into the man's arms. "Mama will be here in a sec."

Julian chuckles, "Ok. You look very pretty today, Miss Emma."

"Thank you. Mama let me pick out my own dress and my own shoes for tonight."

Julian furrows his eyebrows; he doesn't recall making dinner plans with Brooke. In fact he wasn't sure they had plans at all tonight but to just lounge around the house. "What's going on tonight?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. She just said that I was able to dress like a princess tonight."

"Emma, why don't you go play in your room for a minute and Mama, and Julian talk, okay?" Brooke says from the hallway. She's nervous as hell, and by the look on Julian's face, he can already see it.

Emma nods, "Okay. I promise I won't get my dress messed up."

Brooke smiles at her daughter. "That would be nice."

Standing, Julian walks over to Brooke. He leans in and gives her a sweet kiss, and wraps his arms around her waist. "You okay, Brooke?"

Shaking her head, she just holds him closer for a moment; she knows that he's not going to be pleased with what she has to tell him. "I did something today, and I don't think you'll like me much after I tell you what it was."

He pulls away from her and asks, "What? Brooke, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Taking his hand, she leads him to the couch. She sighs and then explains, "Nathan and I went to Charlotte today to see Lucas."

It feels like thousands of tiny needles are being jabbed into his body. He was really hoping she wouldn't have said that. "What?"

"I know you're angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm confused," Julian corrects. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with him."

"I don't," Brooke assures him, "He wants to see Emma, he told me he made a mistake and wants to get to know her. I can't keep her from him, Julian. He's her father, as much as I wish I could change her DNA, I can't."

Julian shakes his head and rises from the couch, "I have to go."

"Julian, wait-"

He shakes his head, "Brooke, right now, I have to be away from you. I need to leave before I say something that I regret."

Tears brim Brooke's eyes, but all she does is nod and watch as he walks away. She calms down enough to go in and talk to Emma. She's told Haley and Julian about Lucas, now she has to tell her three year old.

_Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth._

"Em, Mama wants to talk to you for a few minutes, okay?" she says, walking in and sitting on the little girls bed.

Emma looks up at her mother, and nods, "Okay."

"Come here," Brooke says, holding her arms out for her daughter. Emma climbs up into Brooke's lap and rests her head on her shoulder. "Do you wanna know why you're getting so dressed up tonight?"

"Yes," Emma answers some excitement apparent in her voice.

"Do you remember the picture you found in my room before we left New York?"

"The one of you and the basketball player?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah, that one. Remember what I told you about the man in the picture?"

Emma nods, her chocolate curls bouncing wildly, "Yes. You told me he is my daddy, and that he thought playing basketball was too much fun to stay with you."

"Right," she nods, then swallows the lump in her throat, "well, he is in town and he wants to see you."

"Why?"

"He's never seen you before, sweetie," Brooke reminds her and continues, "He wants to get to know you. Do you want to meet him?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. Will Julian be there?"

_Julian._

"No, baby," Brooke says, shaking her head. "He had to go to the office." _Lie. He walked out cause he's hurt, confused and even if he won't admit it, he's angry._

"Oh," Emma says. "Mama?"

"What baby?"

"Do I have to call Lucas 'Daddy'?"

Brooke shakes her head, "Not if you don't want to."

Emma nods, and hugs her mother. Brooke has to smile at her daughter, she's so innocent and loving and she can't imagine what life would be like without her. She knows that she is taking a huge risk letting Lucas see her, but it was bound to happen. She knew that either Emma would start wondering about him, and go looking, or that Lucas would end up on her doorstep.

There is knock on the door, followed by her sister's voice. Emma is out of her room in a flash and in the arms of her waiting Uncle. Brooke walks out soon after and another knock on the door comes before she can tell Haley about her chat with Julian, but knowing her sister, Haley can already read that the conversation didn't go well.

Time to face the music-and by music, she means Lucas Roe.


	15. Better Off

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. This chapter was harder than I thought to write. Anyways, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for…at least, I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry, Brooke and Julian will be back to normal soon.

**Song: **Better Off by Taylor Swift (a lot of Taylor's songs will be used. Huge Taylor fan, party of one!)

Reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

* * *

Another round of knocking on the door and Brooke is moving towards the front of her house. Emma stays standing next to her Aunt and Uncle, still not understanding what is going on. Opening the door, Brooke is met with the smiling face of Karen Roe, the woman who welcomed her into her family with open arms and treated her as if she was her own child.

Brooke smiles at the woman, pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Karen!"

"I missed you too, baby. You haven't changed a bit," Karen says, taking in the young woman's appearance.

"Yeah," Brooke says, "I have actually. I've grown a lot. Where's Lucas?"

"Brooke," Karen says sympathy in her voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"He wants to be here so much, Brooke," Karen defends, "his practice is running late. He said he'd be here as soon as he could."

"Oh," Brooke sighs, "Well, I'm sorry for over reacting then." Looking back to where Haley and Nathan are standing, Brooke smiles and takes Karen's hand, "You remember my sister Haley and her husband Nathan, right?"

Karen nods and pulls Haley in for a hug, "Of course. Hello Nathan, I'm sorry for everything my son has put you and your family through."

Nathan smiles, "Well, what's done is done, no matter how painful. I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too, Nathan," Karen says with a smile.

Brooke holds her hands out to her daughter who has been hiding behind Nathan and Haley since Brooke opened the door. Emma accepts the invitation and Brooke lifts her up. "Karen, this is Emily. Emily, this is your Grandma Karen."

Emma rests her head on her mother's shoulder and just looks at the older woman across from her. "Hello, Emily."

"Hi," Emma squeaks.

"Would it be okay if I give you a hug?" Karen asks, knowing that this was a big day for the little girl. She'd only ever known Brooke's side of the family.

Emma lifts her head and looks at her Mom, raising her eyebrow in a very 'Brooke-like' manor, "It's okay, sweetie. She's not going to hurt you."

Emma turns her head back towards Karen, and holds her arms out. Immediately she is in Karen's embrace. Brooke retreats back to where Nathan and Haley are, accepting the embrace that Nathan offers. Watching from their spot next to the kitchen island, Brooke can see the tears falling from Karen's eyes.

Emma leans back and looks at Karen, "Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Karen smiles at the little girl's question. "No, honey, I'm not sad. These are happy tears."

"Oh," Emma responds, "Why are you happy?"

"Because, this is the first time I'm seeing you. You're such a pretty little girl. I'm sorry I didn't know about you before."

"That's okay. I forgive you," Emma says. "What do I call you?"

"Well, you can call me Karen, or you can call me Grandma Karen, or you can call me Mrs. Roe. Whatever you are comfortable with; I don't mind what you call me, sweetheart."

Emma smiles, "I think I like Karen for right now. Is that okay?"

Karen nods, "Yes, honey that's okay."

"Good," Emma says, smiling wider, "Do you wanna go see some of my sketches?"

"Sure," Karen answers enthusiastically, "What do you sketch?"

"Clothes for my dollies," Emma answers. "I want to be just like mommy when I grow up."

Brooke smiles a watery smile hearing her daughter's admission. Karen looks up and smiles along with her, "You do huh?" Emma nods. "Well, you mommy is a very special woman. You will be great, Emma."

"Thank you," Emma tells her, then grabs her hand, "Come on Karen, they're in my room."

Haley, Brooke and Nathan watch as Emma leads Karen down the hall to her bedroom. Brooke turns towards her sister and brother-in-law, a small smile on her face. "My daughter wants to be just like me," she says with pride in her voice.

"Let's hope she is mellower in high school than you were," Nathan jokes.

Haley smacks him lightly in the chest, "Nathan!"

"What?"

Brooke chuckles, "Its fine, Haley-bob, he just has to remember what he was like in high school and hope Jamie doesn't end up like him either."

"Touché, Brooke," Nathan mutters.

"You okay, B?" Haley asks, putting an arm around her sister.

Brooke nods, "Yeah, this will be good for Emma."

"Yeah," Haley agrees with a smile. "I've missed Karen. It'll be great having her back in your life."

"Me too," sighing, Brooke runs a hand through her hair. "He's gonna be here, right? He's not going to disappoint me again?"

"If he knows what's good for him," Nathan says, "he'll be here."

"Nathan, no violence, please," Brooke begs. "I know this is Tree Hill and it's been drama free for far too long, but I don't want any caused because of me and the father of my child."

"He'll be here, Brooke," Haley says, cutting Nathan off before he can respond to her sister. "How could he come all this way, ask to see Emma, and then bail?"

"He's Lucas, Haley. Do I really have to explain that to you?"

"Good point," she mutters. "Um, Brooke, what are you going to tell her if he doesn't show?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Brooke admits.

...

_All my friends are saying  
Girl what are you thinking  
You're better off, you're better off without him.  
Find yourself another  
Girl, that boy is trouble  
You're better off, you're better off_

Since Brooke has never been one for cooking, Haley makes dinner for the group. Just as they are all sitting down to eat, there is a knock on the door, Brooke excuses herself to answer. Pulling the door open, she is once again, face to face with Lucas Roe. She's shocked, which is apparent on her face. She honestly didn't think he'd show.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, my practice went over," Lucas explains, nervously glancing at the brunette, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Yeah, that's what Karen said when she got here," Brooke says with a nod. "Come in. We were just sitting down to dinner."

"Thank you, Brooke," Lucas says.

"Don't thank me yet. It's not me you have to win over," Brooke responds.

Haley and Nathan watch from their place on the table as Lucas walks into the house. Walking back over to the table, Brooke crouches down to Emma's level. "Hey, baby, there is someone else here to see you."

Emma smiles brightly. She loved spending the evening with Karen, she can't wait to see who else came to see her, and it's not even her birthday! "Okay, mama."

Emma grabs Brooke's hand and hops out of the booster seat. They both walk over to where Lucas is standing, and Emma looks up at him, leaning close to her mother. Lucas kneels down in front of the little girl and takes in her features.

She is absolutely perfect. She has his blue eyes, Brooke's brown hair which falls to the middle of her back, and dimples. She looks so much like Brooke, that when she gets older they would pass as sisters. Instantly he regrets not being in her life from day one. He smiles softly at her.

"Hi," he says.

Emma blinks at him. "Hi."

"Do you know who I am?" he asks.

Emma nods slowly, "Yes. You're name is Lucas. Mommy says you're my Daddy."

He smiles, with a bit of heartache at his own child calling him by his first name. Though he only has himself to blame. He was never there. All he's ever been to this perfect little girl is a name. Nodding he says, "That's right. And what's your name?"

"Emily Danielle James," she answers.

"Well, Emily Danielle James, would it be alright if I give you a hug?"

Emma looks up at Brooke, who is trying to hold her emotions at bay, at Brooke's smile and nod, Emma turns to face Lucas again, "I guess so."

Lucas opens his arms and Emma steps in, wrapping her arms around his neck. At the connection, Brooke's defenses crumble and she openly cries, as does Karen. Haley smiles softly and has to place her hand on Nathan's thigh to calm his nerves.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are a very pretty little girl?" Lucas asks, releasing his old on Emma.

She nods, "My mommy tells me that all the time. So does my Aunty Haley and Aunty Quinny."

"Well, they would know, wouldn't they?"

"What do I call you?" Emma asks.

Lucas smiles softly, "Well, you can call me Lucas or you can call me Daddy, whichever you prefer."

Emma thinks for a moment, "I've never had a Daddy before. But I think I just want to call you Lucas."

Lucas nods, "that's perfectly fine."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Brooke asks, "Emma needs to eat, her bedtime is in a couple of hours."

Lucas looks at Emma, "Would that be okay?"

Emma nods, "Aunty Haley made Mac & Cheese!"

"Really?" Lucas asks, matching Emma's enthusiasm. "It's been a long time since I've had Mac & Cheese."

"Well, come on then," Emma says, holding her hand out to Lucas.

Taking her much smaller hand in his, he lets her lead him to the dinner table. He sits next to his mom, Emma between them, and Brooke returns to her spot next to Haley.

_So far so good,_ she thinks, scooping up a spoonful of Haley's Mac & Cheese.


	16. Super Star

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Somewhere along the way I lost inspiration for this story! I think it was right around the time that Julian told Brooke that they needed space. That was also around the time I stopped watching One Tree Hill…at least until Brooke and Julian got back together That being said, I've been dying to write for this story again, and I hope you all are still interested.

Reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

**Song: **Superstar

**Artist: **Taylor Swift

**-OTH—**

A week.

That's how long it's been since she's spoken to Julian. That's how long it's been since she's kissed him, touched him. She's never felt more alone than she has this past week. Even the constant visits from her sisters and from Karen can't bring her out of her funk. Lucas had to leave with is basketball team, he promised Emma that when the season was over he'd come back and spend more time with her, but the little girl is too much like her mother, and knows not to get her hopes up.

"Brookie, you okay?" Haley asks, pulling her sister from her thoughts.

Brooke shrugs, "I guess."

"Come on, Brooke," Haley says, wrapping her arm around Brookes shoulder. "You know he'll come around. He just needs to cool off."

"I understand that, Hales, but at the same time it feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I can't lose him; he's everything I ever wanted."

"Would it help if I had Nathan talk to him?"

Brooke shrugs, "It's worth a try."

**-OTH—**

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Julian yells to the person pounding on his door. Opening it up he sees Nathan.

"Be happy that was just your door, cause it could have easily been your face a week ago," Nathan says, letting himself in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means, Baker," shaking his head, Nathan continues, "My sister has been walking around like a zombie for the last week. She's crying at the drop of a hat, and every time her phone rings, she gets a smile until she sees that it's not you calling. I understand that it was hard on you when Roe was in town, but the moron has a right to see his kid since he didn't give up his parental rights when Brooke handed him the papers when she was seven months pregnant. She knew that the day would come when either he or Emma would start searching."

"What are you getting at, Nathan?"

"This: Brooke loves you. She expected you to be by her side when this situation came along. And what did you do? You ran away and haven't so much as called her in a week. Brooke's not the only one you're hurting here, Julian. You're hurting my niece and I'll be damned if I let that little girl cry one more tear over you."

**-OTH—**

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like, I can't take my eyes off of you.  
I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you.  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall,  
superstar_

Brooke tucks Emma in bed later that night, and kisses her forehead, "Sweet dreams, baby, I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma returns.

Brooke stands and turns off Emma's light and closes her bedroom door. This day is over, and Brooke couldn't be more exhausted. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she goes and sits down on the sofa, sipping occasionally. A light knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts, one more sip of wine and a groan as she rises to her feet to answer the door.

Opening the door she shocked to see Julian. Tears fill her eyes almost instantly at the sight of him. "Can I come in?"

She stands aside allowing him in without words, closing the door behind him. She stands now, her back against the door as he turns to face her.

The look of sadness on her face is almost more than he can bear. What's worse is he knows that he's the reason for her pain and tear filled eyes. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted when you told me that Lucas was going to come over and meet Emma." As a tear falls from her face he continues. "I got scared, Brooke. I was scared that he would somehow manipulate you and pull you back in. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have believed in you, and trusted that you loved me enough to not fall for his games."

"You got scared?" she asks in a shaky voice. "You got scared that I would leave you for Lucas, and you didn't trust my love enough to know that you're the only man that I want to be with? Is that really what you think of me, Julian?"

"No, Brooke. I know that you love me, I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally," he explains. "I was scared of Lucas. He's the father of your child. Not only would I lose you Brooke, but I'd lose that little girl and I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Damn it, Julian, I love you, I don't want anyone else. Nothing and I mean NOTHING Lucas says or does will ever take me away from you, do you understand?"

Julian nods, and moves towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm so sorry, Brooke."

"You'd better be," she says, and rests her head on his chest. "I've been so miserable this week, Julian. I can't lose you, don't leave me again."

"I promise," he whispers, tilting her head up and kissing her. She relaxes into the kiss, and he pins her to the door, the kiss quickly escalading.

Brooke moans into the kiss, but pulls away, breathless, "Julian, Emma's here, we can't. She hasn't been sleeping well this week; she ends up coming into my room in the middle of the night. Don't think I don't want you, because Lord knows I do, but it can't be tonight."

He kisses her softly, "It's okay, we'll just go to bed."

**-OTH—**

Sometime in the middle of the night, Emma climbs into her mother's bed, nestling herself between Brooke and Julian. Julian is the first to wake, and turns on his side so he can face Brooke and Emma. Emma is sleeping, cuddling her mom and Brooke's face is soft, finally getting the sleep she's been missing out on for the last week. He softly moves a strand of hair out of Brooke's face, causing her to stir but not wake. He leans down and kisses both of his girls on their forehead, and gently gets out of bed.

He walks into the kitchen he knows so well, and begins to prepare breakfast. The smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon begin to fill up the house, and once he's almost done, he makes a fresh pot of coffee. The aroma begins to float down the hall and Brooke wakes up to a bed without Julian-it's not until she smells the food and coffee that she realizes that he didn't leave but is spoiling her and Emma with breakfast.

Emma is already awake and laying patiently waiting for her mom to wake up. "Good morning, mama."

"Good morning, baby girl."

"Something smells realllllly good!"

"I know! Wanna go see who's making us breakfast?"

Emma nods, "Race ya!"

Both Emma and Brooke leap out of bed, Brooke lets Emma win, and smiles when her daughter's face lights up at the sight of Julian in the kitchen.

"JULIAN!" Emma shouts, running up to the man and wrapping her arms around his legs. "I missed you so much!"

Julian smiles, and picks Emma up, hugging her to him, "I missed you too, Princess!"

"Why did you stay away for so long?"

"I had to figure some things out, but I'm back now, and I promise you I won't leave like that again."

"You better not!" Emma says, "I like having you around."

"I like being around," Julian says, looking at Brooke now, who's smiling and trying not to cry. "Come here."

Brooke walks into Julian's waiting arms, and kisses him good morning. Both adults chuckling at Emma's 'eeww!'. "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Julian."

"Me too!" Emma says.


End file.
